Our New Reality
by Supermikeyninjalady
Summary: Leaving Jurassic World was supposed to be the end of their problems. They were supposed to come home and life was supposed to go back to normal. So when millions of dinosaurs escape and begin attacking the world, everything was going to be ok... right? Zach and Gray need each other more than ever before as their world is turned upside down and they are plummeted into a new reality.
1. Chapter 1

Our New Reality

Hey guys! So I was reading a bunch of fanfiction on this Jurassic Park archive because recently I have fallen in love with Jurassic World, and I was disappointed to see that Gray isn't on the character list! I decided that wasn't going to stop me from writing about him and brotherly fluff between Zach and Gray. So yeah, after months of not writing for I am finally back and I hope you guys like this! No incest just brotherly fluff! Please _review_ so I know if it's good enough to continue, thanks!

Chapter 1, Home is Where the Fear Is

Gray began pacing. Back and forth and back and forth, letting his socked feet slip across the hard wooden floor. He stole a glance at the large pile of stuff overflowing from his trashcan and on to the floor. All of his dinosaur posters and figures and trinkets, all crumpled up and broken in the corner of his room.

He shuddered and turned his eyes away from the mess, trying to focus on anything else. But his room just looked so bare now without all the posters hung up, or the large scale dinosaur made out of Legos that only earlier that day stood proudly next to his bed.

 _Aren't I supposed to feel safe… now that I'm home?_

He wondered, scrunching his face up, trying to keep his tears at bay.

They had finally come home earlier that evening from Jurassic World, exhausted mentally and physically, and scared out of their minds. Gray had had day dreams on the flight back home, of entering the house and feeling safe once more, of things returning to normal as soon as he pressed his hands to that familiar brass doorknob of their house… but instead he was still scared. Instead he still didn't feel safe. And he'd clung to Zach all evening while their parents talked quietly to Owen and Claire in the kitchen, and while the clock on the wall ticked in what seemed to be a noise as loud as Gray's quickly beating heart.

And then they made them go to bed at 9 O'clock, making them separate into their two separate rooms because they _truly_ believed they'd sleep better alone. And Gray had walked right into his old room, seen all that dinosaur stuff, and broke out into panic, ripping off the posters and chucking the figures across the room while angry tears ran down his face.

 _It's ok. Zach is in the room next door and Owen and Aunt Claire are in the guestroom… I'm ok. I'm ok…_

With a muffled sob, Gray sank to his knees, curling in on himself and burying his face in his legs.

 _I'm not ok. No, no, no I am not ok!_

The tears came in bucketfuls now and there was nothing Gray could do to stop them no matter how hard he tried. Nothing.

Another sob hitched from the bottom of Gray's throat, right as the door to his bedroom came swinging open.

"Gray…?" The sound of that familiar deep and comforting voice piercing through Gray's heart and making him sob all the more harder.

 _Zach_

Expecting Zach to either say something, just leave, or simply brush him off, Gray let out a gasp of surprise when his big brother instead knelt down next to him and pulled him right into his warm and safe embrace.

"Relax bro, it's just me." Zach soothed, pulling Gray in closer and letting his little brother cry into his shoulder. He could tell for a second that Gray was tense, and he sighed in relief when Gray relaxed in his hold.

 _I don't understand…_ Gray thought, _Isn't Zach supposed to start treating me normally now that we are back home again? Isn't that supposed to be the same as it was just like everything else was supposed to be the same now that we're home?_

Yet here he was grasping tightly onto Zach's shirt and burying himself in his arms, just as he had when they were still at Jurassic World. When they were still in danger. But they weren't in danger anymore… right?

Despite his concerns and the voice in the back of his head saying 'soon enough Zach will go back to thinking of me as his bratty little brother', Gray felt safe and comfortable in his brother's arms. And for a little while he just sat there, forgetting his troubles and forgetting the world. Zach had him now. He was going to be ok.

Finally after what seemed like hours for Gray, his sobs were slowing down to pitiful little wheezes and hiccups, but Zach's hands never left his head, soothingly ruffling his hair like he hadn't done in so many years.

"Gray…" Zach started to say, but was quickly interrupted by his anxious and now embarrassed little brother.

"I tried not to Zach! I really did! I'm sorry, I'm just not strong enough!" He practically yelled.

"Woh, woh. Slow down buddy, what are you talking about?" He whispered, somehow managing to still sound calm.

Gray pulled back from Zach then, wrenching out of his brother's arms in embarrassment. Much to Zach's surprise.

"I really tried not to cry Zach. I tried not to be scared anymore but I still am! Here I am acting like a five year old when I shouldn't be. We're home now so I just need to suck it up!"

Zach winced in guilt when his brother mentioned the need to 'suck it up', and Zach felt his heart drop to his stomach. He had told his brother countless times over the years to suck it up, it was his fault entirely that Gray was acting embarrassed for something he couldn't help.

"No Gray." He said seriously, staring straight into Gray's eyes. To which his bro gave him a confused and saddened look.

"No it doesn't make you weak to be afraid. I am too. We only just got back from living a nightmare Gray; that's not just going to go away right away. And you are the single bravest and strongest person I know. I promise you it's ok to be scared."

Gray's fists clenched and unclenched, he was so very confused. Surely Jurassic World couldn't have changed the way his brother really felt about him right? I mean he said all those things when they were at Jurassic World but did he really mean them? Or was he just saying them in the heat of the moment? Without meaning them at all.

Tears threatened to spill once more down Gray's already soaked cheek, and he found his face scrunching up once more and his teeth gnawing at his lips.

"No Gray, don't do that; please don't. You can talk to me." Zach said, recognizing his brother's normal 'I'm trying to hide my feelings and be strong' face.

"Can I?" Gray blurted out before he could stop himself, immediately regretting it when Zach's face fell and he looked so sad and… lost.

"I-I didn't mean it…"

"It's ok. You're right. I understand why you think you can't talk to me. Because I pushed you away all the time and I was so… mean to you. But… I'm sorry. God I am so sorry Gray! I love you, you're my little brother and I guess I just realized while we were at Jurassic World just how much I need to protect you, just how much I need to be there for you… just how much I need you to be there for me…" Zach confessed, and Gray was surprised to see his tough and stoic normally broody big brother, cry. And he didn't even try to stop it.

"I love you too." Gray smiled, instantly forgiving his brother, and hurtling himself back into his arms, which Zach gratefully accepted.

His brother really did mean those things…

 _We're Brothers. We'll always come back to one another._

Gray sniffled and smiled into his brother's chest.

"We'll get through this bro. I promise."

Was the last thing Gray heard before slipping into peaceful oblivion.

As Zach lifted his brother up and placed him gently in the small bed, squishing in next to him; he had no idea of what was to come.

He had no idea that leaving Jurassic World was not the end of their experiences with dinosaurs. It was only the beginning…

TBC.….

Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter! This is only the introduction, and tons of dramatic and angsty moments are to come! Don't worry this is only the beginning mwahaha… :P I intend to make this a long fanfiction so please review if you want me to continue as soon as possible! And if I get enough reviews I will update in just a few days! I hope you enjoyed it so far, thank you Endersgirl104 for being my beta as always and my girlfriend for being this chapters beta, and I'll see you all next chapter!

-Supermikeyninjalady


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks so much for all the response on my first chapter. I am happy to see all the followers, and thank you to the 3 people who reviewed. Let's aim for double that for this chapter. Sorry I took four days to update, my computer crashed. It was annoying. Anyways I am here with more for you now. Please take a few minutes to write a _REVIEW._ It makes my day.

Chapter 2, What broke our reality

Zach and Gray walked down the stairs the next morning to find the adults once more in the kitchen, whispering. They took all of the four chairs around the small square table, and if it were any other normal day before their experience with Jurassic World, Gray would have joked that it looked like a private meeting of spies. But it wasn't just any day. It was the first morning back home.

 _I wonder if they're talking about the divorce…_

Gray thought, scrunching his face into a frown at the thought.

Right next to him Zach was thinking the same thing, but for him there was a large and angry scowl pasted on his usually indifferent face.

 _If they think they're going to get a divorce RIGHT after what we just went through, they've got another thing coming._

Gray was the first one to move forward, slightly tugging at his older brother's shirt to follow him.

"Good morning." He said timidly, moving to stand next to Owen, Zach followed.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Owen cut to the chase, looking at them with concern but complete understanding and respect.

Gray looked to Zach with embarrassment, not really ready to share his fears with anyone else.

"Not well." Zach spoke up for the both of them, putting his arm protectively around Gray's shoulders. "But we got by."

There was silence for a second, as if the others were waiting for the sound of a pin dropping to the floor with a clink. Or tensely sitting, waiting for the feeling of ice cold water splashing against their exhausted faces, waking them up from this nightmarish reality.

"Neither did we." Claire finally admitted, laying a comforting hand on Zach's shoulder.

A week ago Zach would have yanked his shoulder out of her grasp, defiantly declaring he was ok. But honestly he was just exhausted. Exhausted physically of course, but mostly exhausted mentally. He wasn't going to say anything of course especially not to Gray because he didn't want him to worry, but he'd woken up multiple times in the night from horrific nightmares.

That was the first real sign that things were going to be hard for a while.

His parent's seemed to catch his change in personality also, and they looked over to him with worried expressions. Not only was he hugging his little brother protectively to himself, but he also smiled warmly at Claire's comforting gesture. A week ago he wouldn't be caught dead doing either of those things. The only thing that hadn't changed was Zach's lack of communication with his parents, he hadn't said a word to them other than hello, since they got him back at Isla Nublar.

"So we've been talking" Karen began cautiously, "And we've all decided that Aunt Claire and Owen will stay here at the house for the rest of Winter break. We all need some… time now and it's best to have the whole family ehemm… _together_." She finished, glancing to her husband for just a few seconds before directing her attention back to her sons.

"Awesome!" Gray cried, hugging on to Owen tightly, feeling relief flood through him like an overflowing river.

Owen chuckled and hugged the boy back happily. His fondness for the two of them having grown quickly in Jurassic world.

"And after that?" Gray continued, after letting go of Owen, and he immediately regretted asking it.

The mood in the kitchen seemed to drop, and another bout of silence ensued.

"After that we keep moving on." Scott said simply. But no one could deny the edge of worry and fear clinging to his words.

 _Keep moving on. Go back to school, back to friends, back to Zach spending endless hours in his room, or with his 'good' friends, or with Ashley his girlfriend who he is IN LOOOVVEE with, back to being obsessed with dinosaurs, back to hearing my parents scream at one another in the middle of the night, back to finding letters from divorce attorneys and lawyers stuffed obviously into a draw in the kitchen, back to feeling lonely in my own house, back to my brother ignoring me, and back to the constant sound of slamming doors. Like when Dad was mad at mom or she at him, or when Zach was mad at mom or dad or even me! Everyone always seemed to be mad about something or someone around here…_

Gray couldn't hide the shudder that momentarily racked his body, after thinking of all those things. Sure he'd been happy before Jurassic World, and sure he would give anything to get rid of the fear that now plagued his entire being, but did he _really_ want everything to go back to the way it was before? No. Absolutely not.

"You ok Gray?" Zach asked worriedly, fortunately pulling Gray out of the bad place he'd just entered.

He looked up to see everyone giving him that same worried look that was now plastered on his older brother's face, and quickly shook himself out of that funk.

"Yeah sorry. I was just thinking."

Zach looked at his bro with concern but decided to drop it, for now.

The family finally settled down to eat breakfast in a semi-awkward silence. Gray and Zach pushed up 2 extra chairs from the living room to sit on and things seemed to be going relatively ok. That is, until the door to their house came alive with bangs and shouts from people outside.

"Fuck!" Claire groaned as the pounding on the doors got louder, "I was hoping it would take them longer to find where I am. But no… I guess there really is no hiding from the press."

She sighed in defeat, looking ten ties her age in that moment. She stood up and was about to pull on her best faux smile, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I'll take care of this." Owen said calmly, receiving a thankful smile and kiss from Claire.

Gray clutched to his brother once more as Owen made his way to the front door, pulling it open quickly and without caution.

He was instantly swarmed with flashing lights and a group of obnoxious paparazzi with their cameras and flashing lights. There were also journalists with pens and paper and… channel 8 news?

"We got word that Claire Dearing is hiding out here at the Mitchell's residence am I correct?" One reporter shouted.

"Come out and face the anxious public Claire Dearing!" Another yelled.

"Is it true that you and Claire Dearing, the woman in charge of production, organization, and basically everything at Jurassic world, are a couple now?"

"Why'd you run and save yourselves?"

"How could you have let this happen?"

"Where is Claire to stand up for herself now?"

So many questions were thrown at Owen all at once, and he felt the anger inside him grow to the point that it was almost boiling over.

Standing not so far behind him were all the others, watching pathetically as Owen was attacked with questions.

Claire had her arms around both Zach and Gray's shoulders. And Karen and Scott stood just next to them, bewildered.

But it was only one thing that made Owen slam the door in the press's faces. It was only one thing that made the Mitchell parents gasp in horror. It was only one thing that made Zach and Gray cling tightly to one another. It was only one question that broke any sense of safety or normalcy the family was struggling to hold on to.

"I hope you know this is your fault. It's _your_ fault that the dinosaurs escaped. How are you going to fix this?!"

To be continued….

Hey guys again I am very sorry for the delay in updating, my computer wouldn't even open the internet. Anyways please review! Thank you again Endersgirl104 for being my beta, and I'll see you next time!

-Supermikeyninjalady


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I am so sorry it took me five days to update! I'm in 12th grade, which is senior year so college apps and stuff take a toll on me. Nonetheless I can _PROMISE_ one thing, to update within 7 days. Or 7 at the max. So once a week at least. If I don't get any reviews it may be _longer_. But I want to thank you all so, so much, people who did review you made my day! And it helps me a lot because you give great suggestions. Shout out to:

 _Percyjacksonfan135_

 _GuardianOfMusic27855_

 _Mollie21 (thanks for the idea about developing Zach's nightmares. I eventually will do so)_

 _Tsunasoraceillover_

Thanks for reviewing! Please keep it up! More shout outs to my awesome readers in the future, for more reviews! Ok, enjoy chapter 3!

IMPORTANT NOTE: I emailed the fanfiction support people and they officially added Gray M. to the character list so you can use him in your story tags now! Spread the word!

Chapter 3, Escaping

"This… this isn't possible…," the words slipped out of Karen's mouth like a slippery eel, wet and slimy and unwanted.

It had been an hour since the paparazzi ambush, and an hour since the entire neighborhood went quiet. The only sounds coming from outside were the Northern Utah pine trees swaying in the slight breeze. Other than that an odd silence surrounded the big yellow house, on the outside and inside. Even the birds stopped chirping and the nasty old neighbors weren't heard complaining. Everyone was struggling and grasping at the news, trying to make sense of it.

Gray sat next to Zach, his face buried in his big brother's chest leaving his mop top hair the only thing visible to the world. And Zach had his normal facial expression pasted back on. Those eyes that looked so bored, sad, and indifferent at the same time, staring ahead of him at his pacing mother. And then to Owen leaning against the door frame with Claire right next to him. And finally to his dad who, with the lines of worry and fear, looked ten times older than he really was.

"Well it is real! You heard them mom! The dinosaurs escaped!" He snapped before he could stop himself, embarrassed at the raw anger and fear that came out when he did so.

In his arms Zach felt Gray shudder, and slightly tightened his hold on the younger boy. Ever since they heard the news, Gray hadn't said a word. Not to Owen or Claire, not to their parents, and not even to him. He kept his mouth shut and didn't say a word. It was times like these that Zach was reminded how his brother was only 11 years old.

 _Eleven years old and he's already gone through so much…_

In the corner, Scott Mitchell seemed to have finally gotten bored all alone in his corner of worry, and moved quickly over to the glass coffee stand, picking up the tv remote and saying, "Maybe a little Christmas music from the winter channel will do us some good right now."

The screen flickered to life in a burst of static and soon the room was filled with the buzzing noise of a disconnected channel, and the screen was filled with only blackness.

"That's odd," Scott sighed in annoyance, flipping to another channel only to find it not working either. He continued to do that, flipping through channels as the family (excluding Gray who still hid his face in Zach's shirt) watched on.

"For god's sake Scott…" Karen murmured, starting to get annoyed. "No one even wants this right now."

She moved forward, swiping the remote from her husband's hands, and was about to turn the tv off when Owen stopped her with a loud:

"Wait!"

Scott had flipped to the news channel where the very same anchorman they had been confronted by earlier, stood with a grave look on her face.

Zach gasped as he saw where they were. And the reality of the news sunk in and settled with a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"If you're in Utah, Pennsylvania, New York, Canada, Texas, Virginia or Montana, stay in your houses with the doors locked. State wide lock downs are commencing at this very moment." Said the tall blond news reporter.

A tall dark haired man then came on the screen and continued, "I'm Matthew Davidson and we are live at Dinosaur National Park here in Utah, where a dinosaur by the looks of a t-rex was spotted earlier this evening."

"Our first report of dinosaurs was near the outskirts of Costa Rica around 2:00 this afternoon. Pterodactyls killed 7 and wounded 30. Since then dinosaurs have been spotted in very different places around the world" The blond woman continued, "Phones have been down since 3:30 and radios as well as most of the television channels are down as well. Since no one has a clue as to how this has happened, all the states with dinosaur sightings are being locked down until further notice. We have Chief Police Ezra Mendon of Storm County with us here to answer some questions."

An older balding man came into view.

"Am I right that provisions will be given out to people living in these areas?" Matthew asked the chief.

"That's right. Tomorrow our police officers and firemen will go to houses around Utah and provide needed information and supplies. As for the other states with sightings, arrangements are being made as well," the chief grunted calmly, "We're sorry to those who are only just finding out about this, as you know all connections and communication has been shut down, including the governments."

"What do you plan on doing to fix this?" Matthew continued.

"Starting tonight we're having the military and the navy come out to put a stop to this. Hopefully by the end of this week all this nonsense will be in the past."

"Just what do you think is going on here?" The blond anchorman put in, a weary and tired sound to her voice.

"At the moment we don't know. Over 1,000 dinosaurs have been spotted all over these states and in Canada, and since all connections around the world are shutting down as we speak, all we know is it's got to be a group of highly intelligent and experienced people to be able to have made such a large scale effect on our world in such little time."

"How does this make any sense sir? There are more dinosaurs being spotted around the world than even existed at Jurassic world. And how could they have gotten over the seas and to different countries and states in a matter of just one night? Are the workers and scientists of Jurassic World behind this? Is Claire Dearing the brains behind the plan? Just where are all of these dinosaurs going?"

The chief sighed, "At the moment we don't know much more."

A small sob came from the corner of the room and Zach peeled his eyes away from the screen to see Claire clutching onto Owen in tears, his own eyes had long since glazed over with blurry held back tears of fear.

 _No god no this can't be happening…_

Even Gray had long since lifted his head up to look at the screen, his tears flowing silently and quickly down his now red cheeks, his hand gripping tightly to the sleeve of Zach's shirt. His mind was racing with fear and his heart was pounding at a high speed.

"We've lost count of the number of deaths and injuries," The news went on.

Karen stood rigid in front of the tv, holding the remote in her hands with a death grip, her face pale and her eyes wide.

"Turn it off." Zach said hoarsely, finally finding his voice.

"These marks on Utah's Dinosaur national park sign here, are made from the dinosaur, forensics is running tests on the blood to determine…"

"I said _turn it off."_ Zach repeated, his voice straining in barely concealed tears, fear churning deeply in his head.

Finally getting the message his mom clicked the remote, and the screen went black.

"It's impossible…" She repeated once again, still staring at the screen. Claire and Owen were embracing one another, silent sobs coming from Claire and unashamed tears from Owen's eyes.

Zach opened his mouth to say something, anything, suddenly feeling the need to just ignore their problems… ignore _his_ problems. Like he _always_ did. Put that same emotionless mask on and pretend like nothing was wrong. But before he could say another word, horrific loud sobs came from the spot right next to him, and Zach finally noticed his brother, white as a ghost with huge tears spilling down his face and his knuckles losing color from holding on to Zach's sleeve for so long.

All of Zach's own emotions were then shoved to the back of his mind as he pulled the hysterical boy into his chest.

"Gray. Gray! You're panicking little brother." He whispered obviously to the younger, mentally slapping himself for saying something so completely obvious.

"No… no… no… NO!" Gray cried, his whole body shaking, and his heart beating so fast it felt like he was having a heart attack.

Owen and Claire looked on with an overwhelming sense of fear and concern at the boy, and Karen looked almost… guilty?

But Zach wasn't looking or thinking of the adults right now, or anyone except for Gray. His little brother had been panicking and he hadn't even noticed.

 _Some older brother I turned out to be…_

He thought, as he himself felt the worry and fear and heart ache at seeing his brother hurt so bad.

And so he did something without thinking, he started rocking his brother back and forth shushing him when a hard sob would come.

"We're going to be ok. We're going to be ok. I promise. You hear me? I _promise_ Gray."

Zach stayed like that until Gray had finally given into his exhaustion and fallen asleep in his arms. He stayed like that as the adults brought in blankets and pillows saying to him 'that the family would all sleep here tonight.' He stayed like that as everyone else went to sleep. He stayed like that while the dead silence surrounded him.

He stayed like that until the loud knocking came to their door once more, until again they were flooded by people. But this time not paparazzi, this time it was SWAT.

This time they told the family it was time to go, that dinosaurs had been spotted in several spots all around their home, their county.

They told them they need to…. _Escape._

TBC….

Hey guys so I really hope you like this chapter. It was definitely harder for me to write than the other chapter's because I needed to give some information on just what the heck is happening. I know you're probably confused but don't worry, this is only the beginning I am not even close to being done and everything will become more clear as the story goes on. Please _REVIEW_ for a quicker update! And until next time!

-Supermikeyninjalady


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I'm back for chapter 4 in 4 days (haha) and I am definitely full of energy and excitement for this story. I do want this story to get more exposure, it'd be awesome if we could get more and more people to read and review. So please spread the word if you like my story, and ask your friends to review as well. The more this story grows in readers and reviewers, the longer it will be. Keep that in mind ;). Ok now for the shout outs!

 _Percyjacksonfan135_! Thanks for being there for this story since chapter 1! Can't wait to see your fanfiction grow!

 _Mollie21!_ You always have great words of encouragement and advice. I am happy you like my ff so far!

 _Pinksugarrush!_ I am so very thankful for your amazing long review. It made my day to read it and it gives me motivation to write more and more. I hope you continue enjoying it. You rock!

 _Lillyflower01_! I love sibling fluff too, and I am so happy you do as well! Thanks for the awesome review!

Ok so those are this chapter's shout outs, really guys it does mean so much to me when everyone takes a few minutes out of their day to review. It keeps me motivated and it keeps the chapters coming haha. Reviews=shout outs so keep it up! Enjoy!

Chapter 4, Three's a crowd

Gray shot up from the couch, clutching to the blankets tightly as sweat trickled down his face. Rubbing furiously at his eyes he desperately tried to see what was going on, but it was pitch dark, and his eyes were still trying to focus.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

He whipped his head around frantically, and it landed on the front door, once again as loud as a drum against his ears.

"Ugh…" He heard a familiar voice groan beside him, immediately recognizing it to be Zach.

"Zach… what's going on?" He whispered, grimacing in pain when his voice came out dry and hoarse.

"I don't know." Came his honest reply.

"Who could possibly be bothering us in the middle of the night!?" He heard his mom say, also from somewhere nearby.

"If it's those paparazzi…" Owen growled.

Suddenly the lamp flickered on and the family was once again surrounded in bright lights. With his dad standing with his 'you dared wake me up!?' face, next to the light switch.

Gray lifted his hands in front of his eyes, squinting. And he was surprised to find they were all still in the living room. The last thing he remembered was… watching the news and then panicking. Gray blushed a scarlet red at the memory, silently berating himself for being so weak.

 _I'm 11 years old and I cried like a baby in front of my whole family… they probably think I am a coward…_

"I'll answer it." Owen grumbled, still half asleep, after the knocking didn't cease in a few loud minutes.

Claire squeezed his hands in reassurance as he sauntered tiredly to the door. Expecting the idiotic media again, he swung the door open.

But his frown instantly turned into that of a fearful, and guilty one, when he saw Chief Ezra Mendon and a few other policemen standing outside the Mitchell's front door.

"Oh... ehemmm, what do you need chief?" He asked awkwardly.

Once again the family found themselves crowding around the entrance, confusion and worry also on all of their faces.

The chief sighed just as they'd seen him do on tv, rubbed his graying beard with a gloved hand, and said wearily, "I'm afraid everyone here in Skilift County is going to have to evacuate."

Gray clenched his fists against the fabric of his jeans, once again working to control his breathing. It was then that the reality of the crazy situation hit him in ten folds, and he gripped his jean pockets even tighter to try and stay strong.

 _Why… why does this have to happen to us? I… I thought we'd be safe now that we're home… and now they want us to leave?!_

He thought, grimacing in frustration. But what annoyed him even more was the fact that he knew he was lying to himself. He _never_ actually felt safe when they got back from Isla Nublar, he had a sinking fear the entire time.

And his fears just had to come true.

"What!?" Zach asked suddenly, grabbing on to Gray's shoulders, but this time it seemed his big brother was seeking comfort from him, not the other way around.

So naturally Gray gripped on to his hands right back, trying to show his brother he could be there for him as well.

"You're making us leave our _home_!?" Zach continued, fire blazing through his heart, "This… this place is… this place is all we have left!"

"I'm sorry, but ten dinosaurs just finished attacking the Maculane's house. Everyone here is in danger!" The chief said somewhat exaggeratingly.

Gray's face paled at the mention of the Maculane's, their son James was in his English class at school, and his older brother who had just graduated high school, was a friend of his and Zach's as well!

He could tell that Zach was going through the same shock when the hand that Gray now gripped in his own, squeezed even tighter.

"Are… are they…" My mom started to ask.

"They're ok yes. For now. We got to them just in time, but we weren't able to stop the dinosaurs, I don't know what these creatures are made of but they're very tough. And there are so many of them everywhere."

Karen and Scott exchanged looks with Owen and Claire, and immediately realized what they had to do.

"Ok guys it's time to go." Owen said, looking to the boys and feeling guilty that he had to drag them away from their home.

"But… where will we go?" Gray asked quietly and sadly. Sure he didn't feel completely safe here, but Zach was right. It was all they've got.

"I'm gathering up everyone in Skilift County and we're going to meet at the police station. From there we'll re-group and relocate in the new groups." He replied easily.

"How long do we have to pack up?" his mom asked.

"Frankly, no more than five minutes. I have a lot more houses to evacuate and we don't know how close the dinosaurs are. So pack only the things you absolutely need."

Gray looked to his mom and she nodded, "Ok then gang, let's do this."

Claire, Owen, his mom, and his dad quickly sprinted off to different parts of the house then, and Gray found himself rooted to the spot.

"Gray. Come on." Zach said in the comforting and understanding voice Gray was not yet used to hearing.

He nodded his head sharply, following his brother up the steep steps.

"You heard them right? Just grab a few essentials and we'll meet in the hallway ok?" Zach continued.

Gray nodded once more, still not seeming to find his voice.

Pushing his door open, he once again entered that barren room he used to find so wonderfully comforting.

 _Maybe it won't be such a bad thing leaving…_

He quickly pulled out his suitcase, which he'd abandoned as soon as they got home from Isla Nublar, into a corner of his dark closet, and threw some clothes half hazarldy into its open space.

He didn't allow himself to feel the spiking needles of fear that wanted to penetrate him, as he closed his suitcase and sat breathlessly on his bed.

Sitting there, gasping for air as if he'd just run a marathon, Gray took in his room for what might be the last time, and ended up staring at his ceiling.

Without thinking his mind wandered back to when there was that ghost in his closet, and Zach had scared it away and kept him safe by simply using a ruler and a paper plate.

That was so long ago, when Gray was 7 years old, and he smiled remembering the way his brother had been his best friend until he grew to be a teenager and effectively dropped him out of his life in 2 seconds flat.

 _But no… he's not going to do that anymore…_

He thought with slight doubt.

"Gray, what're you doing?" Zach asked suddenly, poking his head into Gray's room with concern and also a slight teasing grin.

"Huh?" Gray asked, "Oh. Sorry I just got distracted."

Zach chuckled good naturedly at him, "Ok well come on Gray, we have to go."

"Ok, just hold on there's one thing I really want to get real quick." The 11 year old said, rushing over to the tiny desk that sat in the corner of his room, and opened the small middle compartment.

He didn't want to take anything else with him. But he really wanted this.

Pulling out the miniature homemade ruler and paper plate sword, just barely still held together, he shoved it in his pocket before Zach could see, and followed his brother back into the hallways.

There was no way he was going to let Zach find out he had weirdly kept the item all these years. He'd probably make fun of him. But no one would really understand why he keeps it anyways… they wouldn't understand how it is a little piece of old and happier memories, and it gave him hope.

The two of them walked down the hallways quietly, the surreal moment of leaving their home for who knows how long, really hitting their hearts.

"Zach, do you think we'll ever be able to come back?" Gray asked suddenly, just before he took his first step down the spiraling steep steps.

Zach looked over to him, "Honestly Gray… I don't know."

Gray nodded sadly, biting once more at his lips. And he found himself once again being pulled into Zach's strong embrace.

"Whatever happens Gray, we'll be ok." He whispered soothingly.

Gray nodded into his bro's neck, hugging him back tightly, before taking a deep breath and pulling back. He needed to be strong. He _could_ be strong.

"Thanks Zach."

"No problem dude."

"Hey Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared?"

There was a pause. And Gray stared straight into his brother's eyes.

"Yeah…" Zach finally answered honestly.

Gray couldn't help but smile then, and hugged his brother once more. He was actually being honest with him?

"Well, it's ok Zach. It's ok to be scared." He said so innocently that Zach chuckled and ruffled his little bro's hair playfully.

Happy that Gray was his little brother.

"Thanks dude." He said again, "I think we should go now it's been almost ten minutes."

Gray sighed and nodded, and descended the rest of the way down the stairs with his brother.

"Let's go guys." Their mom said, who was already standing at the door with Aunt Claire and Owen and his dad.

Soon they were all piled into the minivan, and drove silently down the street to the police station. Everyone tried there hardest to ignore the scene around them. As they got deeper into Skilift County, more and more houses and tress and electricity wires were toppled over and ruined, lying in the streets. A beautiful county now ugly, broken, and abandoned.

When they finally made it to the station, the bright big moon cast an iridescent light over lots and lots of cars, and families from their county walking into the station. There were no parking spots left and cars were parked in odd places all over the streets and even the sidewalks.

Getting out of the car and making their way to the station, Gray walked closely next to Zach, walking through the chilly night air as quickly as he could to get into the dimly lit building.

He expected to walk in to a warm building filled with their worried and concerned neighbors, and he expected to hear hellos or at least a gesture of welcome. But that is not what they got. Not at all.

As soon as they walked into the station, tons of eyes were glaring over at them. Gray didn't know if it was only towards Claire, or towards all of him, but he definitely felt the wave of uncomfortable emotions assault his entire being as they stared into his gray eyes as if they were looking right into his soul.

Their family went to the corner, and stood there alone for a few minutes before a pretty tall blonde girl with a skinny waist and glowing green eyes, and her family started to make their way over.

Gray groaned, taking back his wish that people would come over and greet them.

 _Ashley._

"Oh Zachie!" Ashley cried, throwing herself into Zach's arms, and it seemed to Gray that she was trying to get everyone in the station's attention.

Surprised, it took Zach a minute to realize who it was, but when he did he hugged the thin girl back tightly.

He was never going to admit to her he hadn't had one single thought about her since everything went crazy at Jurassic World.

"Oh Zach I was so worried about you!" She cried artificially, finally taking her eyes from Zach to look around, and her eyes darkened the moment she saw Gray.

"Oh. Hi twerp." She said rudely to him.

Gray sighed again on the inside, wondering just what he did to make Zach's mean girlfriend hate him so much.

"Hi…" he said lamely.

Suddenly the Maculane's joined them as well, along with James and his older brother Carlos.

"Hi Karen." Mrs. Maculane said to his mom, whilst James stood awkwardly beside him, glaring at Gray like he was some sort of villain.

 _Is he mad at us too…?_

"Ok everyone here's how it's going to work." The chief said suddenly, entering into the now crammed police station, "We need to get out of here and to somewhere safe. Hopefully you all will be able to come back home after this whole situation is taken care of, but until them I need everyone to find a small group of people to travel with, and go someplace as far away and as safe as you can find. We'll be in contact. The smaller the groups we travel in, the less of a chance the dinosaurs have at tracking us down."

As soon as he finished speaking there was chaos, everyone talking over each other and scrambling to find people they could travel with.

Not to Gray's surprise, everyone but the Maculane's and Ashley's family had quickly gotten as far away from them as they could.

"Looks like it's going to be us." Aunt Claire said in a defeated tone, trying but failing to hide her sadness and grief under a fake smile.

"Yeah looks like it." His dad answered, and soon they were walking back out the door to the cars.

"Here take this wireless police walkie talkie." Chief Ezra stopped them before they could leave, "I'm afraid this is the only way we can keep in contact. Even channel 8 news is starting to mess up. I'm giving one of these to each group. Don't lose it."

Owen nodded and took the talkie, putting it into his backpack to be safe. And grabbing Claire's hand once again they began walking.

Gray shuffled near the back as Ashley held Zach's hands and Carlos chatted happily with them.

 _Just like absolutely nothing changed…_

Except now James wouldn't talk to him and instead stayed up front with his mom.

Finally they piled into the Mitchell's minivan and the Maculane's RV, leaving behind Ashley's family's car.

Gray moved to the back and was about to sit next to Zach when Witchley (Gray's nickname for Ashley) pushed him out of the way.

"Move it kid, I am going to sit next to him."

Gray's head dropped sadly, afraid he'd have to spend the rest of the who knows how long ride, on his own and lonely and quiet.

"Actually Gray's sitting next to me." Zach said suddenly and… angrily?

Gray's face lit up, and he moved to sit next to his brother before Ashley could say one more thing.

"Thanks Zach." Gray said again, happily hugging his big brother. And he couldn't help but smile at a sulking Witchley in the seat next to him.

They rode for awhile in silence, everyone too overwhelmed to really say much of anything.

Gray's eyes were just starting to droop, his head leaning against Zach's shoulder, when Owen finally said:

"I know you guys didn't want to leave home, but I promise you that's not the only place you have left. Awhile back I inherited my late father's old cabin in the middle of the woods in Wisconsin. No dinosaurs have been spotted there so it should do just fine. It's a bit small for everyone but we'll make do."

"Wisconsin?" Gray asked tiredly with a yawn.

"That's right. Wisconsin."

Exhaustion of the past 24 hour's events, Gray found himself falling asleep leaning against his big brother. Feeling ten times safer than he had in a long time.

Zach too fell asleep, fear clutching at his heart like glue, and his face leaning against the cold car windows.

Hoping and praying they'd make it to the cabin safely.

TBC….

Hey guys so wow this ended up being a really long chapter sheesh. So I spent so much time on it so I would really REALLY appreciate REVIEWS please. And haha Wisconsin, that one's for you percyjacksonfan135 haha. Ok well please review, give suggestions, comments, critiques, I am an open book waiting for some opinions. Ok, until next time!

-Supermikeyninjalady


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back. I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to update, I realize that sometimes it will be very hard for me to update within 7 days, so sorry for letting you guys down. But I will update as soon as possible. I'm juggling college applications, AP classes, and just the load of hw. Please keep _REVIEWING_ because as busy as I am, reviews make me update quicker. Ok shout time:**

 ** _Percyjacksonfan135!_ I am so excited to read your fanficition once it's updated. Thanks for being here for mine.**

 ** _GuardianOfMusic27855!_ It makes me very happy that although you didn't get an email update you still checked to see if I'd updated. It means a lot!**

 ** _Mollie21!_ I am so happy the ff is still living up to your standards, be prepared for a bumpy ride haha.**

 ** _Pinksugarrush!_ Wow, just, thank you so much for yet another amazing review that again lifted my spirits. I love the idea you suggested about how Zach sees the homemade sword, and I love how you are truly loving my fanfiction. Haha me too, I am a bit evil and like to make Gray go through bad things just so Zach can take care of him haha.**

 ** _Lillyflower01!_ I'm glad you tuned back in to read and review once more. And yay! I am happy you had the same vision of Zach's girlfriend. Honestly she seemed shallow and stupid in the movie so I thought it'd be perfect. Thanks soo much for the review!**

 ** _Ebi pers!_ Your review is what really motivated me to get this chapter up, it was a slap in the face reminding me that I really needed to update (that's a good thing thank you), I am so happy you're enjoying it and that you like how I am characterizing them.**

 **KatHarvey! Thank you so much for reviewing it means a lot! I am glad you like the brother fluff so do I! :) And sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks for the suggestions I will do that! And also, yay class of 16!**

 **Rainbow Mountain! Thanks so much for reviewing! I am so happy to see a new reviewer. I Hope you like how crazy this chapter is.**

 **Ok that's all for this chapter, everyone who hasn't reviewed yet please REVIEW and everyone who has reviewed, please keep doing so! If you review you get a shoutout! Ok, enjoy!**

WARNING: This chapter has some graphic and a bit gruesome scenes in it. Proceed with caution (although I do hope you still read and enjoy it)

Chapter 5, The Yutyrannus

The tires of both the RV and the minivan, crunched over the dirt laden roads carrying the small group to their destination.

Gray had easily calculated their drive to be 22 hours and 23 minutes from Skilift County Northern Utah, to Wisconsin.

 _We left around 1 in the morning… and now it's 10 pm, so we've been on the road for 21 hours. Leaving 1 hour and 23 minutes not including the probable time where we'll need to stop to get something to eat and maybe find a bathroom… hmmm knowing my family the bathroom will only take 6 or so minutes and we like to grab food and go… but I don't know about how long the Maculane's or Ashley's family, the Thompsons will take…_

Gray thought his mind working quickly as usual, while staring out the windows at the long stretching traffic they now sat in. Normally there wouldn't be traffic on these small roads, but today every inch of them were filled with cars, the lights shinning so brightly it was almost light out despite the moon shining above their heads.

 _And by the look of this traffic I might need to add an extra hour to the trip._

It seemed that everyone had had the same plan as them, get the heck out of anyplace with dinosaur sightings, and get the heck to somewhere 'safe'.

Zach, Ashley, and Carlos were talking animatedly about who knows what, while James dozed off against his window, and Owen and Claire were in the front. Gray's parents, the Maculane's parents, and Ashley's parents were in the RV.

And Gray found himself getting lost once again in his deep thoughts.

Nothing made any sense. None of it. How were there so many dinosaurs?! Jurassic World had 489 dinosaurs yet they had _lost count_ of the dinosaurs spotted around the world. Sure, science was advanced by now here in 2015, but it wasn't so advanced that scientists could just pop out real live dinosaurs in matters of seconds…. _Right?_ And who's doing this? People are dumb to think it's them, when they were the ones trying to keep the dinosaurs under control. It just didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"Great! At this rate we'll be lucky to get to your cabin by midnight!" Aunt Claire yelled from the driver's seat in frustration, proceeding to honk the horn many times.

Owen laid a calming hand on her shoulder, "Claire, it's ok. We'll get there when we get there. The cabin's not too far away now, once we're out of this traffic I think we'll be ok…"

"Actually probably not," Gray interrupted suddenly, everyone turning to look at him "The dinosaurs are attracted to body heat, and just like in Jurassic World when everyone was crammed into the main part of the park, since there are so many people here on the roads it will most likely attract more dinosaurs because of the increased heat signatures."

Gray finally finished, putting his head down in embarrassment, realizing once again he'd started to ramble. Owen and Claire looked at one another in worry, while Ashley stared daggers into Gray's face.

"That's a bunch of shit you idiot." Ashley said angrily, still staring angrily at him from her seat next to him.

"Ashley…" Zach started, but was interrupted by a horrible grating sound.

It was an odd sound that made everyone in the car sit up stiffly. Chills ran down Gray's spine and goosebumps began spreading across his arms and legs. He _knew_ that sound. It was like nails against a chalkboard, but in higher definition, and with a volume so loud your ears hurt just by the sound of it.

Ashley squealed and practically jumped over Gray and onto Zach's lap, and James looked as if he was about to scream too when Owen turned to them and put one finger over his lips.

"Shhh… now's not the time to make any noise. We don't know what we're dealing with here."

Gray was in shocked silence, his heart raging against his ribs, and for a few seconds everything was quiet, except for the soft sounds of the car's engine. Gray looked out the window to see the other cars also sitting their silently, and a few cars proceeded to turn off their car lights truly thinking that would help.

Gray's hand blindly reached out, desperately searching for anything or anyone to hold onto to keep himself centered. And soon enough another hand gripped his own, the same large comforting hand that made him feel so safe. Zach's.

Too scared to even move his head, Gray found himself staring at the car right next to them on the old dirt road. It was a bright orange car completely visible in the darkness. The people inside still had their car lights on, allowing Gray to see. And in the back seat with the window halfway open, was a boy who looked no older than 14, also scared stiff and with his eyes glued straight ahead of him.

Gray stared at the boy wishing he could avert his eyes, look at the others in their car, or close his eyes, or do anything, _anything_ to shut himself out of the terror he now felt.

Another sound rang over the silence, a high pitched roar, and Gray squeezed Zach's hand tighter in his own.

The brown haired boy in the car right across from them, jerked his head to the left as the roar pierced through his ears, and soon Gray and the boy were staring fearfully into each other's eyes.

What Gray saw in the strangers eyes was enough to make his blood run cold. The boy looked hopeless, scared and lost. He also looked defeated, as if…

Gray wrenched his hand out of Zach's to cover his ears, as the roar came once again, this time directly next to them.

And a large scaly dinosaur foot, came crashing down…

Right onto the orange car.

Gray choked, grabbing at his stomach, a feeling of pure agony and sickness washing through him. The boy he had just made eye contact with… had been crushed under the sharp claws of what seemed to be a Yutyrannus dinosaur. One of the largest carnivorous dinosaur that existed.

Gray's eyes burned with unshed tears that felt like fire behind his eyelids, and he was reminded of how he had to watch Zara die brutally at the park, eaten alive by the mosasuarus.

He felt the others tense beside him and he blinked desperately, trying to get the image out of his head.

Screams filled the air as people began abandoning their cars, and running into the darkened forests.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" He heard Aunt Claire scream in what seemed like the far off distance.

He heard their doors open, and the sounds of Owen and Aunt Claire getting out.

But still his eyes were stuck on the crushed car.

"Gray! Gray! Come on!" Zach voice yelled desperately, pulling at Gray's seat belt trying desperately to get him out.

Gray screamed as the Yutyrannus' gigantic teeth somewhat similar to a t-rex's teeth came swooping down towards the car's window.

The glass shattered just as Gray was wrenched backwards, some of the shards planting themselves in his arms as he fell out of the car and onto the cool dirt roads.

"Gray! Listen to me little brother! We have to go!" Zach cried again, finally pulling Gray out of his frozen state, and he stared into his older brother's face in the darkness of the night.

"Let's go! Hurry up!" Ashley screamed, and Gray looked up to see the others, thankfully including his parents and the others from the RV, waving to them desperately from the beginnings of the forest.

Scrambling to his feet with the help of Zach, Gray grabbed his brother's hand and the two began sprinting into the woods right behind their small group.

It was a blur after that.

The group kept running and running to the sounds of roars and screams in getting farther and farther away from them. Occasionally they'd pass another group of people, or someone would trip over a root and crash to the forest floor.

They even saw some people running through the woods on their own and without a group or a family. And Gray remembered for a brief second feeling sad for those people they occasionally saw, sad that they didn't have someone to protect him like he did.

Finally after what seemed like hours of running, tripping, screaming and flailing, they stopped to catch their breath in a clearing of grass surrounded by trees all around them.

Zach collapsed to the ground, pulling his younger brother with him, and the two of them clung to each other desperately, as the rest of their group also sat down wearily.

Gray once again started to cry, feeling so overwhelmed, not surprised when Ashley hugged Zach too, also sobbing, and the sounds of crying from his left letting him know they weren't the only ones.

He just sat there for a little while hugging Zach and trying to breathe, until he finally felt a bit better and forced himself to sit up and meet the gazes of the others.

There was his mom, his dad, the Maculane's, The Thompson's, and Owen and Claire all exhausted but all safe. He was too exhausted to even realize the oddity of his mom clinging to his dad.

"Looks like we're staying here tonight, we're surrounded by trees. The adults will take turns keeping watch. I'll go first." Owen said bravely, a large scratch going from his eyebrow to his chin, "I managed to get my backpack but that's the only thing I was able to save from the car. I have a few blankets and a few granola bars for breakfast in the morning. As soon as it's light out we'll make our way on foot to my cabin. It's not too far thankfully from here. We'll also go back to the car if it's safe and try to get our stuff."

"You kids get some rest." Gray's mom said wearily to them, pulling out the blankets.

"Huddle together guys it's going to be a long night."

Gray's exhaustion barely even allowed him to scoot over to his brother, but he did so. And was gratefully enveloped in his brothers warm arms, lying in the slightly wet grass and burying his head into Zach's ripped shirt.

The night grew silent as the other kids also huddled close, the adults soon following, and the cold air tickled Gray's bare arms. The glass still in there and the blood long since dried.

"Gray… your arms.." Zach whispered with concern from next to him.

"I… know…" Gray said tiredly, "It's ok… tomorrow…"

He felt Zach nod his head, and closed his eyes, exhaustion finally pulling him into deep slumber.

Too tired to even care as Ashley whispered "I love you Zachie."

Asleep before he heard whether his brother replied or not…

TBC…

Ok that's all for this chapter, I know I am cruel. You probably didn't expect half of that. But I thought it wouldn't be realistic if no one died during a dinosaur apocalypse so that's why I wrote what I did. Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a hard time writing it and honestly I don't know what to think about it so your comments and critiques will be _GREATLY_ appreciated. Really I have no idea if this chapter is all that great, so please review to tell me if you liked it, and why or why not, thanks. Remember reviewing= shout outs. Ok until next time, and hopefully it won't take me as long this time.

The craziness is just getting started.

-Supermikeyninjalady


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I'm back with chapter 6 for ya'll! So for anyone wondering, the Yutyrannus is a carnivorous dinosaur which is a lot bigger than the biggest human being. Also Wisconsin does have forests and I make sure to get geography right when writing about a specific geographical area. That being said, hateful comments will** _ **not**_ **be tolerated. I can definitely take criticism. But there is a distinct difference between criticism and hate. Ok enough of that, it's shout out time!**

 _ **Percyjacksonfan135!**_ **I know last chapter was sad. But I'm glad you still enjoyed it. Sometimes as authors it is good to challenge your writing and that's what I did. Thanks for the review you rule!**

 _ **Endersgirl104!**_ **Robots? I don't know about that silly but I'm not denying anything either :P Thanks for the review!**

 _ **Mollie21!**_ **Oh no! I didn't mean to scare you sorry :P but I am so happy you loved it, your review was so accurate haha. It was calm and then… BAM! Haha I agree. Keep being awesome!**

 _ **Sunshine Gunner**_ _ **!**_ **Haha I cracked up reading your review. I agree, Ashley is a horrible human being. You'll see what happens with her and Zach in the future… thanks for the review I laughed and I appreciate it. And anyways, you never know what'll happen… :P**

 _ **KatHarvey**_ _ **!**_ **Thanks for always taking time out of your busy schedule to log in and comment. Really that means the world to me. Hope you like this chapter!**

 _ **Guest!**_ **Wow thank you so much, it really makes me happy that you think my fanfiction is promising. I hope I don't let you down, and hey what a great suggestion! I like the idea of Zach momentarily pulling away. Guys I love to get suggestions thank you!**

 _ **Lillyflower01**_ _ **!**_ **I am so happy you like the moment where Gray makes eye contact with the boy. I was hoping people would find that to be powerful so I am sooo happy you caught that. Also yeah… haha Ashley has some interesting conflicts she'll have to deal with in the future, I can promise you that.**

 _ **Pinksugarrush!**_ **I always look forward to your reviews and this time especially you helped me fix some mistakes and saved me from embarrassment. Yay I'm glad you caught how Zach was about to beat down on Witchley (haha) before things went to hell, and also yay I am glad you like how Gray got some glass in his skin. I intend more brotherly fluff with that haha.**

 _ **Rainbow Mountain**_ _ **!**_ **Thanks for another awesome review! So happy you are enjoying it!**

 _ **Ebi pers!**_ **Yay yay yay! Happy to have you back, I really think it's amazing how you took time to review on two chapters, it really means a lot. Yeah I am trying to put Karen and Scott into the story and haha… yeah trust me the twists and cliffhangers are only beginning.**

 **WOW thank you so so very much everyone! I got so many reviews on the last chapter and it really made my heart melt. Phew that was a lot of shoutouts but I promise to make this chapter long to make up for all the space I used to simply give shout outs to people. Let's try and make this chapter just as successful with reviews! Reviews= shoutouts!**

Chapter 6, The Trek From the Snow Filled Forests to the Cabin

 _Pain._

That was the first thing that registered to Gray's exhausted mind as he struggled to wake up. His legs felt sore from running, his arms felt fiery from the glass that had been embedded in his arm overnight. His hands felt numb and tingly from the cold, and he found it hard to breathe with his big brother, and the other kids basically lying _on top_ of him.

He grunted, managing to push what he thought was Carlos' arm off his face, and set his blurry vision on the sky above them. The sky was white and fluttering down like dainty butterflies were little… snowflakes.

 _Great… I heard Wisconsin sometimes has a lot of snow in the winter, but I was hoping it wouldn't come for a while…_

Gray lay there for a moment in thought, watching the miniscule fluffy white snowflakes hit the damp grass below. And to him in that moment the snowflakes seemed _so_ out of place. Something beautiful in the midst of a disaster. It was like having a sweet innocent five year old at a R rated movie. The feeling of such hopelessness and fear and loss almost seemed to radiate off the surrounding branches and bounce to the group laying below. And it was that moment that Gray wondered if anything would ever be ok again.

"Mmmfff Zach…" Gray winced, poking his brother's arm gently to try and wake him up.

"Zach… Zach wake up, I'm squished." He mumbled, poking him a bit harder.

Zach did nothing but continue to snore softly, and Witchely rolled over until she was almost engulfing both Zach and him in her sleep. She smelt like strawberries and sugar, and Gray wondered just how she still managed to smell so… fake after everything they've been through.

The final straw for Gray though, was when she started mumbling things in her sleep…

"Zachie baby…. Kiss me…"

Using his free arm to shake his brother awake, he was determined to get out of this awkward situation.

"Hmm..? Gray..?" Zach finally responded, and sat up quickly with concern, "Are you ok?"

Gray couldn't help but chuckle as Witchley slid off Zach and onto the ground in a not so graceful manor, quickly waking up as well and mumbling incoherently.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said with a grimaced smile, trying to swallow down the pain he is in, "It's snowing see?"

Zach was finally waking up, and after rubbing his tired eyes he saw that Gray was right. It was snowing.

"That's not good." He sighed, standing up and stretching, Gray followed suit, also stretching but watching out for his injured arms.

"Yeah so I figured we should probably get up now before we're buried in snow." Gray continued, shivering a bit. Now that he wasn't surrounded by the body heat of the others, he was starting to feel the cold air sting his soft skin.

Zach seemed to notice and he pulled his little brother to his side, hugging him tightly to him.

"Ouch!" Gray cried out before he was able to stop himself, as his brother hugged on to his hurt arms.

"Oh god I'm sorry Gray I forgot about your arms!" Zach said guiltily, removing his strong grip immediately and proceeding to inspect his brother's arms gently. The skin around the glass was starting to heal already and some weird yellow gross pus was coming out of some of them. Zach's faced arched in concern…

 _It's not infected already is it?_

"What's going on? Are you two alright?" Their dad asked suddenly from behind them, and turning the two brothers saw everyone else was starting to wake up, and were looking at them in concern.

"It's Gray's arms…" He started, not needing to finish because Owen was up and at their side before he could say much more.

"Ooohh… that's not too good kid." He said, also taking the little boy's arms in his hands to look at them gingerly.

"Are they infected?" Zach asked worriedly, a supportive arm once more going over his brother's shoulders.

"I don't think so… if we can get this glass out and clean his arms and bandage them, he should be ok." Owen continued, and Gray winced inwardly in fear, "I have a first aid kit back in the car, we need to go back and scavenge for supplies anyways, so we can get it from there."

By this time everyone in the small group surrounded them, even Witchley with a look of annoyance and disdain etched on her face.

"Oh my poor baby." Karen said, ruffling her sons hair, and he looked down in shame and embarrassment. His cheeks colored a rosy red.

"We better get going. Carlos, Scott, Karen, Mr and Mrs Maculane and Thompson, you guys come with me to go back to the car and get as much supplies as we can, Claire, you stay with the kids." Owen said quickly.

Aunt Claire looked like she was about to argue, but decided against it and simply nodded her head.

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Gray asked quickly. Although he really _really_ didn't want to go back and have to see the horrible scene again, he also didn't want to watch as his friends and parents went off into probable danger while he stayed back and did nothing.

"Yes we're sure." His dad answered strictly, "We'll be back with supplies as soon as we can and then we'll get out of here and into someplace warm. The cabin is close by right Owen?" He asked the other man.

"Yeah. Probably only a few hours walk if we book it. Ok we'll be back." And with that they were off, leaving Aunt Claire, Zach, Gray, Ashley, and James alone in the forest.

"Here guys, let's all get back under the blanket. Come on, cuddle close." Aunt Claire said, beckoning for them to huddle together.

They did so and soon Gray felt warm once again with Aunt Claire on his left and Zach on his right, and Ashley and James cuddled close also.

"What if we don't make it to the cabin?" James asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes, "What if we die out here in the cold?"

Ashley shuddered at this tightly hugging onto Zach.

"No one is dying." Aunt Claire answered the boy.

"We'll be ok James." Gray tried to comfort the kid who was one his acquaintance, but now refused to look at him.

Gray sighed and once more looked down, wishing that James would just stop ignoring him. He was never really James' friend in their class, but James was the only kid his age around at the moment, and they had always said hi in the hallways or worked together in school assigned groups… but most of all it just hurt Gray that he was mad at him for no reason at all.

As Ashley started complaining to Zach, and his brother proceeded to comfort her and try to calm her down, Gray shut the world out and just stood there trying to stay warm, and waiting for the others to come back. In one way he was dreading their return since that meant he'd have to get the glass out of his arms, and in another way he was anxious for their return, so they could make their way to the warm and hopefully _safe_ cabin.

What seemed like hours later, and by the time the snow on the ground was starting to stick, the others were back, each carrying a backpack or two on their shoulders.

"We were able to save the food, some clothes, the first aide kit, and some extra supplies such as flashlights and blankets and emergency gear. But not much of it. We'll have to make do with what we have." Owen was once again stating.

Aunt Claire got up and hugged Owen close to her, Gray hugging his parents as well, and even Zach smiled at them. Happy to see their safe return.

"Let's get going. The sooner we make it to the cabin, the sooner we'll have shelter and the sooner we can fix up that arm of yours Gray."

Gray sighed in relief happy to know they were waiting until they had shelter to fix him up after all.

"Everyone put on an extra jacket or sweatshirt, it's really cold out here and it'll only get colder." Carlos said, pulling out a bunch of jackets and sweaters.

He handed one to each of them, and Gray got one of Zach's large sweaters that felt so nice on his freezing cold skin.

"Sorry we don't have any smaller ones for you two." Carlos said to James and him.

"It's ok." Gray said, secretly feeling all the more comforted because of being able to wear Zach's sweater. And when no one was looking he pulled the makeshift sword Zach had made for him to protect him from ghosts, out of his pants pocket and safely into the sweaters large one.

And then they were off, finding it harder and harder to trek through the snow as it got deeper and deeper.

The wind picked up and made it harder for them to breathe, and Gray found himself grasping onto Zach's hand once more, the older boy pulling him forwards when he got stuck in the snow.

It went from a snow sprinkle to a snow blizzard and soon they were all holding on to one another. Shivering, panting, using all the strength in their muscles to keep moving forward.

"There it is!" Owen finally yelled over the wind, but his yell sounded no more than a strained whisper to the rest of them.

In front of them was a cozy looking cabin made entirely of wood. It's little painted green roof standing out in contrast to the blindingly white snow. And the small porch's steps could not be seen under the mass of white laying there.

With one final pull Zach had Gray out of the deep snow and onto the porch, the others following as quickly as they could.

Owen unlocked the door and they all piled in, shutting the door and panting with red runny faces and numb noses.

The cabin was a cute quaint little place, with a kitchen connected to the living room and a large fireplace with extra wood sitting next to it. Upstairs were 3 bedrooms that they were going to share. The parents of the Maculane's and the Thompson's in one room, Aunt Claire, Owen, their mom and dad in the other, and the kids in the biggest room.

Also upstairs was one bathroom and the attic.

At first they all took time to change into warm clothes and hang up the wet ones, and get the fire started, then most everyone settled into the living room on the couch or the floor, with blankets from the rooms and the fire warming up every part of them.

Gray sat next to Zach once again, and leaned his head tiredly on the older boy's chest. His eyes were drooping and he felt utterly exhausted. The long trek had taken a lot out of all of them, and James was asleep next to his brother while Witchley cuddled into Zach's other side.

"Ok so we're making a packet of the readymade rice for dinner." Aunt Claire came from the kitchen and said.

"Now's the perfect time to get that glass out of your arms Gray." Owen added on, looking to the very sleepy boy.

"Oh…. Ok." Gray sighed, once again the nerves coming back to him and he felt terrified, "Can we not wait until morning?"

"Sorry sport but if we leave that in any longer it might actually get infected." Owen answered solemnly. Again wishing he didn't have to say that.

Gray nodded one more time and desperately tried to swallow down his nerves.

 _I can do this. I'm not five I'm not a baby, I can do this._

"I want Zach to help." He said quietly, knowing that that might've made him sound like a baby, but he knew Zach was the only one who could keep him from freaking out.

"What?! Why do you need him?!" Witchley said suddenly and annoyed, grabbing tighter on to Zach's arms.

"Let go of me Ashley." Zach said to her surprise. His voice sounding… tired?

"What… but…" She stammered stupidly.

"I'm going to go help my brother."

Zach yanked his arms out of her hold and rested his hand on Gray's shoulder. Giving him the 'I know you're scared but it'll be ok look', as he once again read Gray like a book.

Owen, Zach, and Gray went up to the small bathroom leaving behind a gaping girlfriend, and a curious and surprised Karen and Scott, who were still not used to Zach being there so fiercely for Gray. Especially over his girlfriend.

Once they were in the bathroom Owen said "Ok so heres how it's going to go. I'll try to make it as quick as I can. I have a pair of sanitized tweezers here in the first aid kit, we just need to make sure to get all the glass out and then we can clean it with hot water and soap and I have anti-bacterial cream with me as well. And then we'll wrap you all up in gauze, it'll be that simple."

Gray gulped, his hands shaking involuntarily. He wished he could just be strong and brave like his older brother but he just wasn't. If taking out the glass was going to hurt as much as it had when going in to his skin, this was going to be agony.

Zach grabbed Gray's shaking hand, "It's ok bro. I'm right here."

Gray nodded, now fighting back fearful tears.

Owen grabbed the tweezers and made for one particularly large piece of glass, but he was only able to put the tweezers on the glass before Gray let out an ear piercing scream. It felt like his arm was on fire.

"Stop! P-please… s-stop…" He cried pathetically, clutching tighter to Zach's hand, swiping away a tear before it could fall.

Zach's heart wrenched at the sound of his little brother in pain, and he shushed him and held him a bit closer.

"Ok. Ok. It's ok." Owen said backing off a bit. "We're going to have to do this Gray. We have no choice." He said soothingly.

Gray shuddered, choking back more tears.

 _No. No more crying I am done crying._ He told himself.

"If I do it would that make you feel better?" Zach asked, noticing his brother's anxiety and trying to do anything he could to calm the younger boy.

Gray nodded immediately, "Y-yes."

"Ok. Your brother will do it then. I will be right here next to you guys as well." Owen soothed, smiling proudly at the older boy for doing this for his brother.

He sighed, wishing the poor kid had the opportunity to get this fixed by a real doctor, who could give him medicine or something to numb the pain. But they just didn't have that resource right now and they needed to fix this situation before it got any worse.

Taking the tweezers in his hands Zach had to put all his effort into keeping his hands from shaking as he moved the tweezers on to a smaller shard of glass.

"Here. We'll start with a small one ok?" He mused, gulping down his own fears for the sake of Gray.

Gray nodded.

"On the count of three."

Owen gripped Gray's other hand, Gray squeezed his eyes shut.

"One…"

"Two…"

And Zach pulled the shard of glass out of Gray's skin, a fresh pool of blood and pus coming out as he did so. Gray squeezed his hand tightly, chocking back a sob still refusing to let those tears fall. And once again Zach's heart fell for his little bro.

"Hey, hey it's ok. You did it. Only a few more to go Gray, just a few more." He whispered to Gray, ruffling the younger boy's hair affectionately.

Gray nodded for what seemed like the millionth time, his eyes still squeezed shut and still holding on to Zach and Owen like a lifeline.

Knowing what he had to do Zach reached over to the biggest shard of glass in Gray's arm and pulled it out before Gray could even worry about it.

This time Gray couldn't keep back the tears and they flowed quickly and heavily down his face.

But Zach kept going, he kept going until all the glass was out of his right arm, and then he started with his left. All the while he and Owen whispering reassurances to the kid, and all the while Zach's heart breaking at the sound of his younger brother's silent sobs.

Finally he got the last shard out, tossing it clumsily into the waste basket, and grabbing the paper towels they also had, he got started right away with cleaning the mess of blood and pus off his brother's arms with warm water, finishing with Owen applying anti-bacterial cream and wrapping thick warm gauze around all the cuts in Gray's arms, until they were completely secured.

Gray kept crying silently. Embarrassed that he wasn't able to hold himself together, yet finding it really hard to calm down. Although his arms hurt a little less now, they still felt raw and fiery under the fresh gauze, and Gray just felt so dang tired.

He gratefully accepted his brother's embrace once again and his whispers telling him it was all over.

"It's all over, you don't have to be scared anymore."

But Gray knew that wasn't the truth. Although he knew what his brother meant, the pain and fear was far from over.

The pain had only just begun.

TBC…

Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was a little calmer when it comes to crazy drama and dinosaur situations, I hope that's ok. I had a blast writing this chapter and it is soooo long so I really hope you guys like it. Not every chapter is going to be as crazy as the last, that's not saying things aren't going to be crazy mwahaha. Please review! Reviews equal shout outs and I really want to make this chapter even more successful than the last one. Critiques, comments, suggestions are GREATLY appreciated but hate is not. Ok until next time!

-Supermikeyninjalady


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey**_ _**guys! I am so so sorry for taking almost one whole month to update! But I am pretty much done with college applications so hopefully it won't take me as long to update this time. Again I am sorry, please enjoy. Btw I changed my name to supermikeyinjadude! Ok shout out time!**_

 _ **Percyjacksonfan135!**_ _ **Your story on fictionpress is looking great! I know, poor Gray he didn't have a very good go at things last chapter, and I hate Ashley too (if that wasn't already obvious haha) thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Pinksugarrush!**_ _ **Yeah I know I am glad you caught the awkward moment there in the last chapter :P I am so happy you are liking the hurt/comfort, I intend to do plenty more mwahahaha, thanks as always for your amazing in depth reviews, please keep it up :D**_

 _ **TheCybop!**_ _ **Yay a new reviewer, what a wonderful idea to make a heart-wrenching chapter…. You'll see in the future… ;) I like the idea about the dinosaurs prowling, I will hold onto that one**_

 _ **GuardianOfMusic27855!**_ _ **I know right! They do remind me of Sam and Dean also, thanks that's a great compliment I want them to be like the Winchesters in a way!**_

 _ **Mollie21!**_ _ **Thanks for the review, I am glad it didn't give you nightmares haha**_

 _ **Endersgirl104!**_ _ **Yeah good point, fail to the adults, and thanks for the grammatical fixes!**_

 _ **Padmerulez**_ _ **! Thanks I am trying to focus on their relationship, this review meant a lot to me!**_

 _ **Lillyflower01!**_ _ **Awesome, hey great minds think alike right? (the sweater thing) :P I am so happy you are liking it! That makes me happy**_

 _ **Marianne Lidell!**_ _ **It means the world to me that you enjoyed my story so far so much that you read all the chapters at once, here's an update for you!**_

 _ **Ebi pers!**_ _ **Thanks so much, once again you took the time to review multiple chapters as well as stand up for my story. I hope you know how awesome that made me feel thanks so much. By the way your Jurassic World fanfictions rule, EVERYONE CHECK EBI PERS JW FF OUT!**_

 _ **Rainbow Mountain!**_ _ **Thanks for another rad review! I will make sure someone punches Witchley eventually, just for you :P**_

 _ **Mariesosauras!**_ _ **I am so glad you are really enjoying this story, yeah Ashley isn't too happy right now haha.**_

 _ **Regularshow565!**_ _ **Thanks it made my heart swell when you said I am a good writer, thanks dude. I want to be an author someday**_

 _ **There were 3**_ _ **GUESTS**_ _ **! To all of you I give my thanks for your continued support of this story, and I am so sorry I took so long to update. Also I am sorry I couldn't give you individual shout outs, you were all called 'guest'**_

Ok sheesh that was a lot of shout outs. And you know why? Because of you awesome awesome reviewers! Every time I get a review it equals a shout out, and the more shout outs, the longer I will make the chapter! So please continue to review or start to review! Thanks!

Chapter 7, The Separation Situation

The big room all the kids were staying in, had one set of bunk beds and extra sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets.

As Gray walked into the room having just came from the bathroom moments ago, he wasn't surprised to see Carlos, James and Witchley already settling in for the night.

James took the top bunk and Ashley had the bottom, with Carlos in a sleeping bag in the corner.

"Looks like we get the last two sleeping bags." Zach said, entering the room after his little brother.

Gray nodded, still clutching his bandaged arms to his chest protectively.

"I wonder why Owen's dad had bunk beds in this room?" Gray asked aloud, curiously, as the two of them went to the closet to get sleeping bags.

"Don't know dude." Zach replied, yawning tiredly, and tossing his sleeping bag messily on the floor where it landed with a loud _smack._

"Could you keep it down!? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Witchley groaned, again staring at Gray.

 _She's looking at me again…_

"Sorry." Zach answered, but he didn't really sound apologetic, more like… exasperated.

As Gray lay his sleeping bag down next to his brothers', he stared out the window overlooking the small hidden oasis they were at, deep within the forest protected by tall evergreen trees.

He slid into the sleeping bag, sighing slightly, welcoming the warmth that spread through him as he did. Soon his eyes were drooping once more, and all he felt was the warmth of the sleeping bag, his brother lying next to him on the left, and the slow but steady throbbing of his injured arms sending spikes of pain through his quietly beating heart.

"Night Gray. Try to get some sleep ok? I'm right here if you need me." Zach whispered from beside him, once again making Gray feel safe.

He curled over slightly, laying his head on Zach's chest and smiled, deciding to show his brother he appreciated it, without having to open his exhausted mouth.

And then he was gone into peaceful nothingness…

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Owen trotted back down the stairs to join the adults by the fire once more.

His heart was heavy and filled with grief and sadness, and slight hidden fear. He hated that the kids had to go through all of this. He hated to see Gray hurt and Zach trying to remain strong. And he hated to see Claire with circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. But most of all he hated the fact that all of this was such a mystery.

A mystery he wasn't going to give up on.

Claire ushered him over to the small couch and he took his seat next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders which she gratefully accepted.

"How are the kids?" Karen asked with worry, the look on her face making it seem like it was the end of the world.

 _And maybe it is…_

Owen thought, but quickly shook the thought away. If anyone was to keep hope, it had to be him.

"They're ok. Zach and I got the glass out of Gray's arms and he should be ok and not get an infection." He answered after a moment.

Claire sighed in relief, laying her head on Owen's shoulder and grasping his hands in her own.

"What's the game plan from here?" Karen continued.

 _Jeez can this woman lighten up for even two minutes?_

"Well we stay in this cabin as long as it's safe, and when it's not safe anymore… well I don't know." Owen sighed tiredly.

"And what about our food supply? It's not going to last much longer than a few more weeks if we ration." Mr. Thompson, the man who is usually quiet, piped up.

Owen looked around to all the faces staring at him, feeling a bit overwhelmed that they were all looking to him for this. Claire seemed to notice his tension since she gripped his hands a little tighter and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Well then I guess we'll go out in groups to scavenge, while others stay back with the kids."

"And if a dinosaur comes…" Mrs. Maculane started.

"Then we get the hell out." Owen continued, chuckling on the inside when Mrs. Maculane rolled her eyes at his 'vulgar' terminology.

"We get the hell out and try to find somewhere safe."

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

One thing Gray was slowly learning since his trip to Isla Nubler was:

There is no such thing as getting _enough_ sleep.

What felt like two minutes after falling asleep, Gray was woken up by the door to the bedroom swinging open violently and hitting itself on the old wallpapered walls.

Gray sat up to see Aunt Claire in their doorway, with a look of panic in her eyes.

"Everybody up, grab some blankets to keep you're going up to the attic."

Gray looked over to Zach, where at some point in the night, Ashley had gotten out of her own bed and snuggled in next to his older brother on the floor.

Zach looked back at Gray and shrugged, quickly getting up and pulling Ashley along with him.

"What's going on?" James asked sleepily as he too climbed down from the warmth of the top bunk.

"We heard a shotgun fire outside and you guys are going to wait up in the attic while we go check it out." Aunt Claire replied swiftly, motioning for the kids to follow her.

As they rushed towards the attic Gray thought to himself:

 _A shotgun? Something other than a dinosaur? And what if it's somebody who needs help? I mean… who else would be shooting a gun…?_

"What, no way! I'm coming with you!" Carlos cried defiantly as they were almost to the door in the ceiling that opened up to the small attic.

"Carlos there's no time to debate. Someone could be injured out there and we need to make sure they're ok." Aunt Claire said wearily, pulling the door's latch open which revealed the attic. "And besides you're the oldest and we count on you to watch out for the others while we're gone."

Carlos sighed but ceased in arguing and helped hoist the others up into the attic.

Gray, the smallest physically of the group was hoisted up first, and he immediately had to cover his mouth open entering.

Dust covered the room from head to toe and the old musky smell attacked his nostrils making him cough just a bit.

Ignoring his discomfort, Gray reached down to help pull the others in as they were hoisted up, and eventually Zach and Ashley pulled Carlos up as well.

"I don't like this at all." Zach sighed wearily, "But if we have to be up here let's at least leave the attic door open. It's stuffy in here."

Aunt Claire looked up from underneath them with a weary smile, "I guess I can't make you close it… ok. We'll be back as soon as we can. Don't leave this room. No matter what. _I'm serious."_

Zach and Gray exchanged worried glances once more, and when they looked back, Aunt Claire was gone.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

The snow was still coming down hard as the adults, adorned in huge winter jackets they found in the cabin, came out and started to trudge towards the place where they'd heard the gun go off.

Wind whistled and snow slowly clumped on to the tops of their hoodies, small drops of melted snowflakes sliding down their sleeves and hitting the snow filled ground.

There was a tense silence among the adults, the same emotions running through all of them. And the same thoughts as well.

Just what was going to happen to them? This earth? The dinosaurs? The children?

An arm brushed against an arm as Karen and Scott stood closely next to one another, forgetting their problems and anger towards each other for a little while and just protecting one another.

And Owen once again lead the group, Claire's small mittened hand in his, swinging lightly back and forth as they trekked on.

"You're doing good." She whispered to him quietly, and he smiled. Knowing exactly what she meant.

Before he could reply a soft gasp came from Mrs. Maculane and he looked up.

Right into the face of a gun.

"Who are you?!" The man who wielded the gun yelled anxiously.

"Woh woh… hold on, we're not your enemy." Owen said calmly, lifting his hands into the air and signaling the others to do the same.

"We're a group from Northern Utah, we're staying up in my dad's old cabin trying to stay safe from the dinosaurs just like everyone else." He continued.

Daring to look up, Owen gasped when he realized who the man was. He was a tall brown haired guy in his late 40's with a look of fear and anger in his eyes.

"Wait a minute I know you!" Claire beat him to it, "You worked in the breeding lab at Jurassic World! I'm Claire Dearing, I managed the park."

The man looked confused for a second before smiling and lowering his gun, "Right sorry. So you're Claire? I never left my little corner of the lab so I can't say I've ever really met you. I've seen you around though, but only from afar. Big place, Jurassic World is. I'm Hank."

Owen lowered his arms, "I'm Owen, I specialized with the velociraptors at the park."

"Yeah I heard about you too, hah! Actually I heard about the both of you. People are blaming you guys for this you know?"

Owen heard Claire groan from beside him, "Yeah… we know."

"So Hank do you have any idea what's going on?" Karen put in, desperate for some kind of answer.

"I'm afraid not ma'am," He replied, "Although there are some conspiracies."

"What are you doing out here all alone with a gun anyways?" Mr. Maculane put in accusingly. To which Hank only chuckled.

"Well I don't have much family and I found myself out here in these woods after a dino attacked my car, and wala here I am."

"We heard a gunshot? Was that you?"

"Right. Yeah… about that… here follow me I'll show ya." Hank said, and they followed him a short ways through the trees where they came to an impasse at a small river.

And lying barely concealed by leaves, was a dead velociraptor.

"Oh god." Owen whispered, "Did you…?"

"Yeah I killed it. I had no choice really, it was going to kill me." Hank said.

Cautiously Owen stepped a little bit closer to the dead animal and inspected it. He sighed in relief on the inside at a closer look.

 _It's not Blue…_

Blue had survived after saving them at Jurassic World, and all Owen wanted was for her to live peacefully after that.

"It's not any of the raptors I've seen from Jurassic World." Owen said, looking back up to Hank and the others.

"Yeah I know. I don't know where all these dinos are comin from and so quickly too."

A thought suddenly occurred to Owen and he stood up quickly, turning to face Claire with wild fear in his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked in a rush.

"The Velociraptors… they hunt in packs. We have to get out of here…. NOW!"

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Gray paced back and forth and back and forth in the attic, staring down at his feet. Only stopping when he felt a calm and reassuring hand on his arm.

"Gray will you stop pacing and come sit down?" Zach asked him in a worried tone.

"Sorry... it's just, Zach they've been gone for over 2 hours. Something must've gone wrong." He replied anxiously.

Zach frowned but tried to hide it with a fake smile, "I… I'm sure they're ok Gray."

"I agree with your brother on this one." Carlos said stubbornly, "I can't just sit here anymore. We have to do something."

"Yeah… I think you're right." Zach said, standing up next to Gray.

"What are you nuts?!" Ashley cried from next to them, "They told us to stay here, it's dangerous out there there's no way we can go."

"Witchle… uhh I mean Ashley we have to." Gray said, a rush of red filling his cheeks at the almost slip up.

"Like you know a thing brat." Ashley snorted angrily.

Zach growled, he was getting sick and tired of how Ashley was treating his brother, "You know what shut up Ashley! He knows a hell of a lot more than you do."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" She cried back.

Neither of them noticed a smiling Gray next to Zach.

"Guys stop it!" Carlos yelled suddenly, "This isn't the time for your stupid relationship crap. If we're going to do this we have to go now. It's almost dark out."

Zach sighed but nodded, basically flipping off Ashley as he jumped out of the attic door and to the hallway below.

 _Yikes it's a big drop…_

Gray couldn't help but think, and he was reminded of having to jump off that huge cliff, the memories suddenly swarming through him and freezing him in fear. He really didn't think he was going to survive that…

 _I can't seriously be afraid of heights now… man I am such a wimp._

The others jumped down easily until he was the last one, still standing there like a scarecrow, straight and rigid.

Zach looked up to Gray with understanding, and before Ashley could say a word he whispered, "Jump dude I will catch you."

Gray smiled, finally starting to realize this new Zach, the one who cares and understands and has his back, wasn't leaving.

"You promise?"

"Yeah bro. I promise."

Gray closed his eyes… and jumped.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"No…no we can't leave without the kids." Scott cried as they got their bearings once again.

"Yeah there's no way we're leaving them behind." Said Mrs. Thompson.

"Cool you jets." Owen said exasperatingly, "No one is suggesting we leave the kids. The cabin provides safety from the velociraptors we'll be ok there…"

A guttural noise stopped Owen mid-sentence. And from behind a cluster of trees came at least 8 fully grown velociraptors. And although they weren't the biggest of dinosaurs they were menacing and dangerous, Owen and Claire of all people knew that.

And to make matters worse, they were blocking the way back to the cabin.

"Everyone back away slowly and try not to make much sound." Owen whispered, stepping back slowly and the snow crunched under his shoes.

 _I don't know these raptors, they don't know me. There's nothing I can do to make them listen to me… not this time._

"W-what do we do…?" Mr. Thompson asked fearfully, and a bit loudly.

"Shh… just do as I say. No sudden movements and _no_ loud noises."

But really, Owen wasn't all that surprised when one of the others stepped on a large stick. He wasn't surprised when the velociraptors roared. He wasn't even surprised when they rushed towards them.

And they were forced to run, in the opposite direction of the cabin.

Running as fast as they could.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"Let's turn around." Ashley whined, "We've been out here for a long time and there's still no sign of them."

"Ashley we can't just turn around now!" Zach argued annoyance and anger lacing his words.

"Yeah we do."

Zach turned around and could barely make out the form of Carlos with his younger brother James next to him.

"What? Carlos seriously?" Zach asked his patience wearing thin.

"Come on Zach, it's so dark out here you can barely see two feet in front of you. We _need_ to head back before we get hopelessly lost."

Zach was about to say something when he felt his brother's hands on his arm, and he barely made out the small form of his brother, who nodded at him in reassurance.

"He's right Zach we should go…"

Even in the dark Zach could tell his brother was being sincere. Besides he could make out red splotches on Gray's bandaged arms and he knew not only did he have to change the gauze, but there was no way he could risk his brother being in danger out here. He was a different story, but his brother…

"Alright fine let's head back."

They started walking back to the cabin quickly, Gray linking his arm in Zach's.

Although he was angry at his parents for being so obnoxious, and although he was downright unemotional on the outside, Zach couldn't hide from himself the deep seeded worry he had for his parents. And the worry that he couldn't take care of his brother without them.

But those thoughts soon left his mind when they reached the cabin once more and Zach felt Gray gasp beside him, holding tighter onto his jacket sleeve.

There was no longer a cozy looking old wooden cabin. Now there was a large wooden heap of splintered wood and deep huge footprints in the snow all around it.

They had gotten out just in time…

"No... no way… we weren't even gone that long!" Ashley cried from beside them.

"That must've been one big ass dinosaur…" Carlos said in awe.

"Oh god…" James whispered.

But Zach wasn't listening to any of them.

Zach gasped as he took in the scene in front of him, it felt like a bullet was shooting straight through his heart. And it was then that he knew…

This was yet another thing that's going to be in his nightmares…

"Zach?" A voice asked suddenly snapping him back into reality.

He turned to face his little brother, "Yeah?"

"What are we going to do now?" his brother asked in such fear and pain that his heart did a nasty flip.

"I… I… I don't know."

TBC…

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I decided to try something a little bit different and get Owen's point of view in there for a bit, again, it was just me trying something different so please let me know whether you liked me putting that in or not, because if you didn't I won't do it again in future chapters. I know this chapter is not all about Gray but I hope you like it because I feel like it puts other character's in perspective as well and I got some requests to look deeper into Owen and Claire and even the Mitchell parents so I am going to add that in as well, I tried to do a lot of character development for all the characters in this chapter. Also I tried to make it longer not only due to my annoyingly late update, but also because I got so many reviews. Ok please read and _REVIEW!_ Remember more reviews not only equals shout outs, but also longer chapters! Until next time,

Supermikeyninjadude :P


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys so needless to say, I am so sorry for the delay but guess what? I got into college! I am going to Le Moyne college in Fall of 2016! I am so excited, so anyways I am so sorry for the delay and without further ado here are the shoutouts!

 _ **Endersgirl104-**_ **Thanks sooooo much for releasing all the dinosaurs, I wouldn't have a story without you ;) glad you're enjoying it**

 _ **Percyjacksonfan135-**_ **Yay I am so happy you liked this chapter, and remind me again what was your idea?**

 _ **Marianne Lidell-**_ **Thank you so much for your awesome review, hmmmm I wonder where the kids will go now? ;)**

 _ **Nayami-**_ **Chan- Yeah poor adults having to leave the kids… mwahaha I did that on purpose though. And what a great idea thanks! I will have them search for supplies in the wreck**

 _ **Matt-**_ **Yes, everything has gone down the toilet but it's not over yet… mwahaha, thanks for the review**

 _ **Nutmeg-**_ **Thanks for the review, and yeah I am sorry about taking so long to update, I'll try harder this time**

 _ **pinksugarrush-**_ **Thanks friend! I as always really appreciate your reviews and I think you will really enjoy this chapter ;)**

 _ **Guest-**_ **Wow thank you thank you thank you, your review melted my heart and really made me realize I need to update. I appreciate it immensely I hope you like this chappy**

 _ **Mariesosauras-**_ **Wow it has been a long time hasn't it? I am very sorry but I am back now for a chapter just for ya'll! :D**

 _ **Thegirlwhoneverforgot-**_ **Thanks! I know poor Owen being separated from protecting the kids… I guess it is up to the older kids now :P thanks for reviewing!**

Ok that's the shout outs for the last chapter, thank you guys so much for hanging in there with me throughout this crazy journey. If I forgot to shoutout someone please pm me I will fix that mistake. Thanks for the reviews and keep em coming, enjoy!

Chapter 8, The tent in the Storm

To Gray it felt like the world was standing still. The snowflakes paused in their descent towards the ground, his hand sat almost frozen to the sleeve of his brother's jacket. And everyone's face was glued stiff to the scene of the splintered wood, the broken home, and the smoke that drizzled out of the top probably from the now stoked fire in the once warm and cozy fireplace.

And now their only place of safety was gone, ripped away from them like absolutely every other good thing in their lives lately. No shelter, missing adults, dinosaurs rampaging the earth, and the mystery of just what on earth was going on.

Leaving them standing dumbfounded in the heavy snow, wishing life would just go back to what it was before.

"We… need to find shelter guys, it's not getting any lighter." Carlos said suddenly from the left of him, shattering the silence once more.

"Yeah you're right." Zach continued hesitantly, "But we should check the ruins for surviving supplies first, there's no way we'll last this storm overnight without some warmth..."

"And we'll need food." Gray interrupted.

"And the adults." James said suddenly, pulling a hush over the kids once more. A tense fearful silence pulling at each of their hearts.

"James the adults weren't in the cabin…" Carlos started, sounding awfully concerned for his brother's sense of sanity.

"Well duh… I just meant… we need them Car…" He said using his brother's rarely used nickname.

Carlos put an arm around his younger brother's shoulders, "We'll find them, but Zach's right, we find supplies, and then get out of here and find shelter as quickly as possible. Before this snow storm gets any worse."

"We are going to die out here." Ashley groaned pitifully, and for a second Gray actually felt sorry for her.

"And that's why you two are being idiots" She said looking at Zach and Carlos, "We should get out of here now, I don't want to die because of you two fucktards."

Sympathy… gone.

Gray rolled his eyes and started walking towards the wrecked cabin, knowing nothing he'd say to Witchley would do any sort of good.

"Gray…" Zach called to him quickly, catching up to him and walking beside him.

Gray linked his arm in his brothers, needing the familiar warmth "Zach where do we even start looking?" he asked curiously.

"I guess anywhere bro." Came Zach's answer.

Soon the others had caught up and they all approached the ruins carefully, everyone but Witchley of course, who decided it would be _so_ helpful to stand back and 'keep guard'.

Gray put his mittened hands on a piece of splintered wood, pulling on it until it snapped off, and he threw it to the side to keep looking. This is how it proceeded for the next fifteen minutes until it was growing so dark they could barely see their own hands, and the cold numbed them to the bone.

"Two large blankets, some socks, and a couple granola bars… that's all we found" Zach said, his voice a mixture of exasperation, annoyance, and worry.

"That's just going to have to do, we have to go. Now guys."

Gray's teeth chattered and his legs felt numb and wobbly as Zach helped him into a standing position once more.

Zach took on most of his brother's weight as they began a slow trek to who knows where, but it was hard because he was growing more and more exhausted too.

And it was obvious that the others were as well, when James leaned on Carlos and Ashley started to lean on his other side.

 _Just… a little... bit further._ Zach thought as he struggled greatly to hold Gray, Ashley and his own weight up.

He took smaller and smaller steps, focusing on the pearly white snow under the illumination of the moon.

But even that proved to be difficult as the snow got harder and harder and his vision was effected by the multitudes of snowflakes falling in his tired eyes.

And before he could stop it, his foot caught on a root, and he fell forward with a strangled gasp, pulling Gray and Ashley down with him.

His face hit the snow hard and his senses were slowly muddled as the freezing cold swept over his entire body.

"Zach… oh god Zach get up…" He heard his little brother say above him.

"Zachie, baby?" Ashley continued.

And as the world faded to black around him, he felt the warm hands of his brother grip him tightly and heard the sound of his little brother crying for him to be ok.

And then he heard nothing.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Owen leant against a tree to catch his breath, they had finally seemed to lose the pack of velociraptors and were now even further in to the vast forests of Wisconsin.

And that only caused him more hidden fear.

After a few minutes Claire came over and grasped his hand in hers once more. And he tried to make out her face through the darkness.

She seemed to sense his fear as always and laid a soft kiss upon his lips, warming his entire face.

She was the only one who could see right through him.

"It'll be ok" She whispered, smiling into their kiss.

Karen and Scott also stood close to one another. Relishing each other's warmth. Karen's mind reeled with tons of different thoughts. Were the children ok? Where are the children? Where are _we?_ And am I really hugging Scott…?

"Let's go guys." Hank said after everyone caught their breaths.

"Go? Go where exactly?" Mrs. Maculane replied in her normal 'I am better than you' voice.

"Well to my shelter of course, where do you think I have been staying out here?"

As usual Hank's words had no sarcasm or hostility behind them, it was like he didn't hear the accusing tone in Mrs. Maculane's voice. Or maybe he just ignored it.

Owen perked up at the sound of a shelter, "Awesome, sounds like a plan to me."

They all began following Hank for a little bit in the opposite direction they'd run here from, sticking close together as to not get lost in the dark.

"I only had one night to make it granted, but it's better than sleeping directly in the storm." Hank had to yell over the whooshing air as the storm grew heavier.

They finally made it to Hank's 'shelter' which was a homemade tent made up of a tarp held up by strong tree branches. It wasn't much, but really what had Owen been expecting? And he was happy for anything that would provide any shelter for them in this weather.

"Well, come on in then before you get frozen." He continued.

Lifting the tarp up a bit, Owen slid in followed by the others to see that Hank had dug out the snow in sort of a mini ditch all the way down to the dirt, and he'd laid a large picnic blanket to cover the ground along with a few heavy blankets and pillows for warmth. The tarp was keeping most of the snow out because it was anchored to the ground with large stones. And at the moment this small shelter seemed like a dream come true.

Soon both the Maculane's, the Thompsons, Hank, Karen, Scott, Owen and Claire were piled into the small shelter. On any other occasion it would be highly uncomfortable and hot, but sitting smooshed next to each other only brought more warmth and with the blankets and pillows the adults found themselves getting sleepier and sleepier, but they still had the children in their minds.

"Hanks… can you lead us back to where we met you tomorrow? We have to go back for the kids." Mr. Thompson said in a strangely kind voice.

"I sure hope so." Hank replied.

"You hope so?" Owen asked, Claire who was cuddling up to him on his right side also looked up questioningly.

"Well two things, by the look of this storm we may not be going anywhere tomorrow, and… I don't know if I can remember the way back, I was scavenging for food earlier and I went a bit farther than I recognize but I will certainly try."

"We have to get back to the kids… we have to." Karen said with tears in her eyes.

Claire comforted her sister with a smile and a hug, "And we will Karen, but at least we know they are safe. They are in a warm cabin with food and a fire and protection and each other. They will be ok."

"Yeah but for how long?"

"Until we get back to them." Owen answered for Claire, fierce determination in his voice.

"And in order to be able to go out and look for them we need sleep." Scott agreed.

Karen nodded and leaned her head on Scott's shoulder, quickly falling asleep. And as the adults regained their energy, the snow piled and piled and piled until it completely covered the opening of the tent.

And they were trapped.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"Here, get him under here." Ashley cried in panic, pointing to a spot under the large pine tree.

Gray along with Carlos helped drag-lift his brother under the tree and out of the raging storm.

Gray was terrified, they had been walking when his brother just collapsed. _Collapsed._ In the middle of the forest, during a raging snow storm, without the adults, with limited supplies, and with dinosaurs taking over the earth...

He held in a sob as they cleared away the snow where they were taking shelter, the pine needles bringing a fresh beautiful smell that opposed the terrified desperate mood they were in.

As soon as the snow was gone, Gray pulled his much larger brother to him until he was basically laying in his lap, and he began to exam his brother for signs of injuries.

As he did so he remembered falling with his brother and getting up quickly to see Zach's eyes closed shut and his face very pale. He had fallen to his brother's side and begged for him to wake up, but it was like begging a pig to sprout wings and fly... his brother was out. And they'd dragged him for awhile trying to find shelter and thats when Gray realized... that none of the other things he had been through scared him as much as this. Not having to jump off a cliff or run for his life from dinosaurs, not even when the I-Rex had grabbed his belt loop, not even that was as scary as seeing his brother out cold. And that was because despite all of that his brother was always by his side protecting him, and now he was unconscious and laying underneath a tree in a snow storm.

Momentarily relieved to see that his brother had no physical injuries, Gray started to try warming him up, pulling him close and wrapping his extra long jacket sleeves around Zach's larger frame. He cuddled him close desperately trying to keep him warm. Also grabbing one of the thick blankets they had scavenged from the cabin.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Witchley asked him in an accusatory tone, "You should be helping him get better not clutching to him like a brat"

Gray's blood boiled under his cold skin, he was so done being mistreated by Zach's stupid girlfriend.

"I am trying to warm him up Witchley.. he's probably collapsed from exhaustion and lack of body heat."

" _What_ did you just call me?"

Ignoring her Gray turned to face Carlos and James, Carlos giving him a weak reassuring smile and James just staring at him with fear.

"He'll be ok Gray." Carlos said, "Like you said he is probably just exhausted."

"Yeah." Gray said shortly but not rudely, "I just hope he doesn't get a fever..."

 _But he won't if I can help it. It's my turn to look after him like he always does for me._

 _We're brothers. We'll always be brothers. And we'll always come back to one another._

With Zach's head in his lap and Gray's arms plus the blanket around him for warmth, Gray fell asleep wishing with everything he had that the next day wouldn't be as bad.

TBC...

Hey guys so I really hope you liked this chapter! Uh oh things are pretty tough right now for everyone out in the storm, and I am trying to develop a bit more every chapter into Karen and Scott's rocky relationship, I wonder what's going to happen between them ;) ok again sorry for the long delay, but _Review!_ To see what happens next quicker :D love all of you and until next time.

-Supermikeyninjadude


	9. Chapter 9

**Yikes! I am so sorry! It's been 2 months almost three since I updated… my explanation: senior year of high school, trying to wrap up everything and at the same time keep my grades and my GPA up and somehow stay motivated, because even though I've already been accepted into college, I want to show my college what a hard worker I am. Anyways here is the LONG overdue update for y'all.**

 **SHOUTOUT TIMMEEE**

 _ **Marianne Lidell-**_ **Yay I am so happy you think the story is amazing so far, thanks for the awesome review, and yeah hmmmm how will they get out of this situation? ;) And yay I am glad you liked the reverse roles for Gray and Zach, I wanted to show that Gray is also very protective of his brother as well.**

 _ **Matt-**_ **I agree, it is getting horrific eh? :D thanks for the review**

 _ **Devi Belleza-**_ **I hate Witchley too… but is there a deeper side to her? *wink wink* thanks for the wonderful review!**

 _ **Aly H-**_ **Yay I am so glad you're enjoying it. Sorry for the long update, I intend to make this chapter extra-long to make up for it**

 _ **Percyjacksonfan135-**_ **man what a great idea dude! Thanks for the review**

 _ **MirsaAceOfShadows-**_ **Thanks for the awesome constructive criticism, and I am so happy you also like the nickname Witchley :P**

 _ **Nayami-Chan**_ **Happy very late New Years to you too! So happy you like the story so far, yeah they are in a sticky situation, let's see how they get out of this one…**

 _ **Cameo100-**_ **Yes I am still writing this, so sorry for the delay!**

 _ **Narniac4aslan-**_ **I love brotherly fluff too! Also I see you are a Chronicles of Narnia fan, so am I! you rule!**

 _ **Thegirlwhoneverforgot-**_ **LOL I am so happy you are liking this story, sorry for taking so long to update**

 _ **Glowstone's Pen-**_ **Wow, thank you so so much for your amazing reviews on every chapter. You warmed my heart and gave me inspiration to get off my butt and write the next chapter. Really there are no words to explain how much I appreciated your reviews. Thank you :D**

 _ **Howling2themoon-**_ **Yay! Thanks! Here's an update for you!**

 _ **Pinksugarrush-**_ **Hey friend, I always get so excited for your reviews and you never let me down. Thanks so much. I deeply appreciate you :D**

 _ **Mariesosaurus- I'm so sorry for the delay! Here's a really long chapter for you!**_

OK so that was a lot of shout outs, I love you all, I am sorry for taking so long, and here is a really long chapter to make up for it! Please review even though I am an annoying butt face for taking so long to update 3

Chapter 9, Just Who the Hell are you?

Shivers wracked through his body, and somewhere in his subconscious he could feel the snowflakes falling lightly against his under heated skin.

He lay in between being awake and being asleep, occasionally shifting in the small but comforting arms that grasped him tightly like it was the end of the world, and he was the last sanctuary standing.

"We have to get out of here before we're completely trapped by the snow." A faint feminine voice said impatiently.

"You're right. Two hours of rest has to be enough; the snow is surrounding the tree so much that soon we'll be buried beneath the pine needles with no means of escape." Another voice responded, this one deeper and holding more authority.

"But my brother… I don't want to wake him." This voice was closer, and the most familiar of them all, a young voice filled with concern and love.

He just couldn't quite place it.

"We have to Gray, I don't want to either but if we get trapped here we could all die."

Gray, that's who the voice belonged to.

He heard a sigh, tired and sad, before hands were on his shoulders, lightly shaking, even in his haze he could tell this was important, and struggled to open his heavy lidded eyes.

"Zach… Zach wake up, we have to go. Wake up dude."

The world came back into focus as Zach finally managed to open his eyes to a slit, the blinding white snow all around them forcing him to blink rapidly before weakly pushing himself into a sitting position with the help of Gray's supportive grasp.

It became quickly clear that he had been laying in an uncomfortable position against his little brother and the tree, as his neck had a particularly painful prick to it.

"Yikes… what happened? I feel like a living icicle." He mumbled, staring at the other kids around him.

And before he could react he had an overly excited and relieved little brother hugging onto him tightly.

"Oh thank god… are you ok? Do you feel sick? Did you get enough rest? Do you want to borrow my… or should I say _your_ old sweater? Do you feel weak? Hungry? In pain?"

Zach couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's worry, and in turn wrapped his arms tightly around the slighter boy happily accepting his warmth.

"He needs some space Gray. He literally just woke up from having collapsed from exhaustion." Ashley said, making her presence painfully clear.

Collapsed...? Exhaustion...? Oh… yeah.

Everything came flooding back into his head like a bad song he didn't want there. The dinosaurs. The adults. The snow… the _storm_. Falling face first into the stingingly cold white powder, and then everything had gone dark.

"How long…? How long was I out?" He asked wearily, pulling back from Gray's embrace to really survey their current situation.

The snow was piling so high that he could barely see the world outside of their tree shelter, there seemed to be a hole just barely big enough for the biggest of them to crawl out of. And they had dug out the snow in their shelter enough, that the hole was now a little ways up, and the pine needles settled for something of a makeshift roof holding out the snow.

"Only a few hours." Gray answered calmly.

"Yeah a few hours too many!" Ashley barked out.

 _What does she have to be angry with me about…?_

"We need to get out of here and search for a better place to take shelter. Wherever that might be…" Carlos sighed, looking awfully weary and exhausted.

"You think you can stand?" Gray asked in concern, his small arm resting on Zach's right shoulder.

"Yeah… I think. Sorry about collapsing guys… I don't know what happened." He responded.

"I do," Gray said, while he and Carlos helped a very shaky Zach to stand up, "You collapsed from exhaustion, we've been out in the storm for hours and without any food. Your body just couldn't take it anymore."

"At least that's what we think it is… it's not like the dork is some kind of doctor…" Ashley started.

"Well I know I have more common sense than you Witchley, that's for sure." Gray bit back.

 _Well I don't know what happened between those two in the time I was unconscious, but good for Gray finally sticking up for himself… I'm getting tired of Ashley's attitude myself…_ Zach thought, while failing to cover up a chuckle at the rude nickname.

"Shut up dorkwad!" Ashley cried defensively, though she couldn't conceal her embarrassed red cheeks, "And what the fuck is with the name Witchley? And it's not funny at all Zach."

She ended with a heated yet hurt glare towards her boyfriend.

From his right, Carlos sighed exasperatedly "We need to go guys. It's dangerous out there in the snow storm, but it's even more dangerous in here where we could get trapped. We need to go before the hole is too small for us to climb through."

The others nodded in agreement, once again putting aside the obvious tension and returning to their messed up reality.

"I'll go last since I'm the biggest and I'll be able to help lift the smaller ones of us up to the hole." Carlos said, walking to the hole and positioning himself next to it.

"I guess that means I am going first since I am the smallest…" Gray said, a little unsure, yet he didn't complain, and walked over to the exit silently.

Zach smiled uneasily, and said "Once you get to the top wait there so you can help pull everyone else through the other side. And I'll be up there with you soon. I _promise."_

Gray smiled, keeping on the brave face, and hugged Zach one more time before walking over to Carlos.

"Ok. I'm ready."

Carlos smiled, and lifted Gray up to where he could stick his arms through the hole.

Gray felt along outside the tree shelter, for anything he could grab onto to assist him with shimmying out. His hands dug through the snow, finally latching on to one of the tree's particularly poked out roots, and he pulled hard and fast, tumbling out of the tree and onto the packed snow. Wildly looking around him to make sure the cost was clear.

He let out a deep breath when he saw no dinosaurs or any other threats around, other than of course the blowing winds and the falling snow.

"Ok, I'm up, you can send James up now." Gray screamed over the howling wind, and sticking his arms back into the hole, ready to help when the time was ready.

Soon Gray was grasping onto James' arms, and yanking him up and out of under the tree.

James looked at him for one second, and for the first time in ages gave him a small smile and a quiet 'thanks.'

Gray smiled to himself, happy to actually have been acknowledged by his former acquaintance. Then the two of them went to reach for Ashley as she stuck her two pale arms through the white snowy hole.

"Ughh…" Gray groaned, pulling Ashley's right arm while James got her left. She was bigger than the two of them and was having a harder time getting through the hole.

"Just a bit more! I'm halfway through." Ashley grunted, for the first time in forever looking like a real, scared, human girl.

It was something about that look that had Gray pulling even harder. He may not like Ashley but he also didn't like to see anyone scared.

A breath of relief flooded through his body as Ashley finally came out of the hole, panting and breathing hard next to him.

But that relief was short lived.

Because as he pulled her out of the hole, she knocked into the tree branches, and all the snow that had been resting against the needles and the branches, came crashing down.

Falling right _on top_ of the hole and trapping Carlos and Zach under the tree.

Gray's heart sank in slow motion as one of the smaller branches, weighed down by snow, also fell, and crashed right down on top of the snow pile covering the exit. The tree branches sagging even more with the newfound pressure.

"Oh…oh god... they're trapped." James said frightfully, confirming their fears.

And the snow kept on falling as the three kids raced forward, desperately trying to free their friends.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Owen woke from the feeling of freezing cold weather chilling him to the bones.

He looked around, remembering what had happened. They had been chased by velociraptors, met this weird guy, and had taken shelter with him…

All the other adults were still asleep, laying against one another and sleeping with anxious looks on their faces.

Even in sleep they were worried about the kids. And Owen was too of course, but he had this bad feeling that something was just not right.

The makeshift tent was almost pitch dark, and it was almost like the walls of the tarp were radiating the cold.

Slipping out of Claire's warm grasp, he quietly edged towards the ends of the tent's tarp walls.

And pressing his hand lightly into the sides, his breath caught in fear. He could feel the snow piled up against the tarp on the outside. He quickly jumped up, feeling along the tarp until he got to the top and could finally feel where the snow wasn't covering.

He breathed out a little in relief, if the snow piled too high, the tarps would eventually not be able to hold the tent up, and the snow would come collapsing down on all of them, along with the tent, and their lives.

Throwing aside his fears, Owen quickly woke the others up and told them of their dilemma.

"We have to get out of here before the whole place collapses." He finished off, unable to hide his fear behind his normal mask of authority and courage.

Karen's heart sunk, it just seemed to be getting worse and worse every day, instead of better, and she clung to her husband's cold arms in fear.

"It's no problem," Hank said after a few minutes of tense fearful silence, " I have sharp gardening shears in my pack, we can cut the top of the tarp off, and escape through there."

Owen looked at the strange man incredulously, a pang of distrust flowing through him once more, just why exactly did this guy have gardening shears?

The others didn't seem to find it suspicious though, and nodded excitedly, helping Hank to get out the shears and cut open the top of the tent, luckily it worked and they were able to safely climb out, the snow being packed down enough for them not to fall through it.

In less than five minutes they were safely outside of the tent and huddling together against the raging storm.

And although they were physically safe, a weird feeling of dread rushed through Owen as he looked towards Hank helping Mrs. Thompson up.

And for the second time that day Owen got a horrible feeling that something just wasn't right with that guy.

"You ok?" Claire asked him, holding tightly to his right hand.

Owen nodded, but on the inside he was thinking something completely different.

 _I'm going to keep an eye on that guy. First he shows up to save us from velociraptors with his creepy shot gun, and the next minute he has a warm shelter for us to stay in, and a perfect way to escape an almost cave in… something is just not right…_

And as they got up to start walking to find new shelter, Owen made sure to stand in the back, keeping a sharp eye on the mysterious man in front of him.

Determined to get some answers once they found somewhere safer to stay.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Gray's hands tore through the ice cold snow. His eyes shamelessly shedding tears. And his heart beating fast full of fear and adrenaline.

Two times in less than 24 hours, his brother wasn't awake and by his side. He was buried beneath tons of snow, completely blocked off by the large prickly branch that lay between him, and his way of receiving rescue.

Gray ignored the fact that his hands were going numb from the cold, or that the two others were also in a bad place, terrified and putting everything into digging the snow away from the other two kids below.

He ignored all of that because the _only_ thing in the _world_ that was important right now was his big brother.

Finally, after what seemed like a millennium, Gray had reached a place where he'd dug up enough snow to be able to reach his hand out and place it against the prickly rigid surface of the fallen tree branch.

"Guys! I've reached the branch, help me pull it out of the way." Gray cried, looking to the other two who also had tears streaming down their flushed faces. Looking as if they'd just seen a ghost.

They wasted no time in running over and helping Gray desperately try to pull the heavy branch aside. Because although it was smaller than most of the branches, it was still very heavy, and as what seemed like hours went by, Gray was losing more and more hope.

"No… NO! Move stupid tree! Move!" Gray cried, all of his emotions tearing through him, tears seeping through his eyelids and his breath heaving with exhaustion. Everything was moving in slow motion and Gray was just so scared, a flash of a thought running through him…

 _What will I do without him… what will I do without my brother?_

"I-it's… It's stuck… w-we can't g-get it." Ashley sobbed, falling backwards in exhaustion.

"No… no… we can't just give up." Gray wheezed, blisters were forming on his palms and the pointy needles were scraping at his fingers, causing them to lightly bleed.

"Gray… it isn't going to..." James started, the look of pure anguish and defeat etched into his face.

"NO!" Gray yelled interrupting him, in that moment his emotions felt like they were going to take over him but he wouldn't let them, grasping even tighter to the grooves of the branch, he yanked with all his might, pushing his feet into the snow and using his entire upper body to pull the object with every last bit of strength he had in his body.

He fell backwards, bringing the tree branch with him, rolling to the side with a giant breath of air. And moving before the branch could crush him under its weight too.

Then, like a powerful machine, he jumped up again, led by his adrenaline he started pushing the remaining snow out the way. The two other stunned kids joining him.

And he kept digging and digging until he saw two long arms stuck in the snow, followed by another set of arms, and they pulled out the two pale white figures of their friends, James pulling Carlos to him, while Ashley and Gray pulled out Zach, pulling him close to their warmth.

Gray felt panic pulling up his throat as he checked to see if his brother was breathing and saw that he wasn't. His trembling hands pushed against his brother's ice cold wrists, trying to hold them steady as he looked for a pulse.

"Oh thank god." He said, feeling his brother's steady heartbeat through his skin.

 _But why isn't he breathing?!_

Terrified gray eyes met Ashley's baby blue ones as the two had a moment of terrified understanding and agreement…

When Zach sat bolt upright, coughing and gagging and wheezing, pulling air into his deprived lungs. Carlos soon joining him.

Gray realized then this was the happiest moment of his life.

He reached out and grabbed his brother's hands in his, his other hand going to Zach's back to support him and keep him upright.

And he stayed in this position for a few long minutes until Zach's breathing was back to normal and he was leaning slightly into his younger brother's embrace.

He hugged Zach to him, grateful when his shaky arms came up to hug him back. And they just sat there for a minute, relishing in each other's safety and warmth.

"Thanks…" Zach said, his voice hoarse. "Thanks bro…"

And that did it.

Just like that all the fear and anxiety, adrenaline, and sadness, pushed him over the edge and he was sobbing like he never had before, clutching onto his brother and crying desperately into his chest.

"I thought I lost you! Zach I thought I lost you!" He cried.

Zach snapped out of his weariness at the sound of the wretched heartbreaking cries, and pulled his brother even closer to him, rubbing his back, and just letting him cry.

"I … I thought..." Gray sobbed, clutching his brother's shirt in tight fists.

"I know. I know Gray. But I promised you I wasn't going anywhere… and I won't break that promise." He soothed, running his fingers through the younger boys hair.

"I promise."

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

The snow was starting to die down as time went on and the adults kept walking. They were trying to find their way back to the cabin, but it had been a few hours since they even recognized where they were.

Hands were held close together in comfort. One slightly smaller than the other, fingers wrapped tightly against the man's bigger hand. And by this time Karen didn't even think twice about it. She knew that with everything she and Scott had gone through and hated each other for, there was no denying that Scott made her feel _safe._ He was a hotheaded idiot that had really hurt her, and who had really made a barrier between the two of them… but, he still kept her safe.

And as the adults kept walking, Hank in the lead and Owen and Claire taking up the rear, Karen's hand stayed in Scott's.

They kept walking in silence for a while before finally reaching a long stretching gravel road. And on the road just a bit ahead of them, was an old black car.

"This is perfect. We can use this car to get out of these woods and go to shelter." Hank said in his normal jovial voice.

Most of the adults made their way over to the car with smiles on their exhausted faces, but Owen held Claire back as she tried to go forward too.

"What is it?" She asked, reading the concern on Owen like a book.

"There's something wrong about all of this. With Hank I mean, everything just seems too good to be true. He's saved us twice already and I am starting to think it isn't a coincidence."

Claire's eyes lowered in suspicion after hearing this, she had full trust and faith in the man she could now definitely say she loved, and he was right. The shelter… the shears… and now the car?

"What do we do?" Claire asked, but before she could get an answer, her headstrong boyfriend was ramming the mysterious man into the side of the car and pinning him there, the sounds of the other adults gasping in stunned confusion coming from right next to him."

"Who _the hell_ are you?" He growled through his teeth, staring straight into Hank's eyes.

"What do you mean who am I?" Hank asked innocently, looking baffled "I told you I worked in Jurassic Park…"

"Oh get off of him Owen. Really you're acting like a child." Mrs. Maculane scolded, shocked at the man's behavior.

"NO." Owen said in reply, which Mrs. Maculane obviously wasn't used to because she sighed and huffed in frustration.

Owen ignored her. "You think I believe that you just happened to be out in the woods foraging when you found us? And that you just happened to have a pair of gardening shears? And now you want me to believe that it's a coincidence that there's a perfectly good car here in the middle of the fucking woods? I will ask you one more time and that's it. Who. The. Hell. Are. You?"

There was a tense silence for a second with Owen glaring straight into the man's eyes, before Hanks smile creepily turned up and he began to laugh.

"Sad that you were the only one to be smart enough to suspect something Owen, I actually though that you were the stupidest of all of these people."

Owen's grip on him tightened, and more gasps came from the other adults' mouths.

"You brought us here on purpose didn't you…? You had no intention of bringing us back to the cabin."

"Right again Owen."

"You worked with Hoskins back at the park… didn't you?" Owen growled, amger heating him up as things started to slightly make sense.

"Yup." Was Hank's happy answer.

As Owen went to ask the fucker why he seemed so happy when he was so completely outnumbered, a searing pain went through his neck and he gasped, reaching up to feel a small needle sticking in his skin.

He yanked it out.

The world was fuzzy, and he tried to stay standing, but couldn't keep his body up and went crashing down onto the ground, as everything went dark he saw five other men, seeming to have come from nowhere, standing next to the other adults who also lay on the ground now with needles sticking from their necks.

The last thing he thought before he fainted was weird:

 _I bet they came from behind those trees…_

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

The kids trekked forward, walking through the snow and hanging tightly to one another.

After they had rescued Carlos and Zach from the cave in, they had taken some time to get their energy back before getting back up and starting the long and unsure path to finding shelter.

They were exhausted and cold, and very hungry. The only good things about all of this was that they were together, the dinosaurs weren't around because of the snow and had probably gone to find shelter themselves, and the snow had finally let up, only small drizzles of flakes falling every now and then on the white covered grounds.

It was approaching night time when they finally saw it.

In the close distance was what looked like a camp, full of lots of people just like them, trying to survive the dinosaurs. They saw tents as far as the eye could see, and people sitting around fires, or walking around collecting wood, it looked like there were at least 50 people there.

As they made their way towards the camp, Zach lifted his exhausted younger brother into his arms and let him rest against him as he carried him closer to the camp.

Gray rested his head on his brother's chest and closed his eyes.

Hopefully they'd be safe now...

TBC…

Hey guys, again I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I can't promise it won't take a long time again, but do know that I am going to keep writing this fanfiction, especially if I get good response and reviews for it. Thanks guys, and until next time.

-Supermikeyninjadude


	10. Chapter 10

**Honestly, I don't know what to say other than I am sorry for taking months and months to update this story. I just moved into my college dorm a month ago and since then I have found myself so completely swamped with work. I am really sorry it took me this long to update, but nevertheless, here is the next chapter. I am going to try to get back onto a regular writing schedule again. Thanks for your patience, and of course enjoy!**

 **Sorry I can't give shout outs there are so many from all the months I was gone that I feel a bit overwhelmed, that being said I give a general shout out to everyone who's cared enough to keep bugging me to continue writing. Really it warms my heart you love my fic so much. Ok enough rambling. Here's the chappy. I made it EXTRA LONG for you all.**

Chapter 10, A Survivor Camp and a Dark Basement

Owen was only aware of a few things. One, that his head hurt like hell and he was very dizzy. And two, that wherever they were, it was dark.

Very dark.

He groaned, having a hard time remembering what happened since everything was so fuzzy in his mind. He tried to sit up but realized that he didn't have the strength to do so. His hands and feet were bound by heavy ropes, and when he tried to speak he found he couldn't because of the gag covering his mouth.

Memories started to come in pieces, and after a while of lying there immobile, the fuzzy feeling in his head started to clear and he put the pieces together.

 _Hank. The needle in his neck. Falling to the ground and seeing a large group of men cornering him. Watching as the other adults lost consciousness too… Claire…_

Claire!

Upon remembering his girlfriend, he began to struggle, flailing from side to side trying to get loose.

Whatever this was… wherever he was, he had to get out. He had to help Claire, and the other adults… and the _kids_. What would happen to the kids? Would they get kidnapped too? Or whatever this was?

For a moment the faces of Zach, Gray, and Claire flashed in his head. It was at this moment that he realized those three people were his family. He hadn't had a real family in such a long time. But now… now he _did_. He had it with his girlfriend Claire, and the two kids who had really rooted themselves in his heart like no kids had ever before.

He had a family. And he'd be damned to let something like the dinosaur apocalypse or evil bastards take that away from him.

With new found adrenaline he kept flailing, and working his hands against the ropes. Soon he could feel his wrists bleeding from the strain. But the blood was making the ropes slippier and easier to manage…

Right when he could feel the ropes starting to give, a blinding light filled the room. And in walked Hank.

"Hahaha don't waste your efforts Grady. You're not getting out of here." Hank said cockily.

Once Owen's eyes adjusted to the light he could see where he was, it looked to be something of a basement. There were boxes everywhere. And no sign of Claire or the other adults…

"Looking for the others?" Hank continued. Owen glared at him. "Well you won't find them here. We've got them all in separate rooms."

Owen growled, wishing desperately that he could speak.

"Heh. Not so fun being the one without power now is it Grady? Now you know how _I_ used to feel."

 _What does he mean by that…?_

"Now I can tell from your facial expression that you have a lot of questions. And they'll all be answered soon enough… as soon as you tell me where Gray and Zach Mitchell are."

Owen glowered at the mention of the kids names by the bastard's mouth.

What did Zach and Gray have to do with this?

"I guess to answer that I'll have to take the gag out. But try anything funny and I promise you will regret it." Hank said, slowly coming closer to Owen's face.

At first he backed off with a murderous look in his eyes, but soon he realized that Hank really was just going to take the gag out of his mouth so he stilled.

Hank worked painfully slow, purposefully taking his time to tighten the loose chains and make them painfully tight.

Finally, he reached up and ripped the gag off of Owen's lips. Backing away with a wicked smile.

"What the _fuck_ is this Hank?! What do you want with us, and more importantly what do you want with the kids? And are you behind all these dinosaurs on the loose? Is this your idea of revenge?! And revenge for what?! And how did you breed so many dinosaurs so quickly?!" Owen spat out, wasting no time to speak.

"Like I said, it will all be answered in time. Maybe." Hank laughed, "But first I need the kids' locations. I was expecting them to be back in the house you people left them, but when my men went to investigate… they were gone and the house was in shambles."

Owen gasped and could feel himself going pale. How did this man know about the house? And why weren't the kids there? If they weren't there where were they? And did he say the house was in shambles?!

He tried to speak but for once he found he didn't have a voice.

"You see, the gunshot in the forest was a distraction to get you away from the kids. It should have worked." Hank growled, his face turning red.

Finally, Owen found his voice and rasped out once again, "I will ask you again. _Why do you want the kids?_ "

Hank's red face turned in his direction, this time with a fake smile spread on his lips.

"Can't you see Owen? Those two kids are the key to all of this."

He snarled.

"And I intend to find them. No matter what I have to do to you to find out."

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Zach carried Gray in his arms as they approached the camp of people in front of them.

To his left Carlos and James walked close together, occasionally Carlos would help his younger brother in the deeper snow. And on his right Ashley clung tightly to his right sleeve.

As they got closer, a tall slim man looked up and saw them, then motioning to a few other adults they came rushing as quickly as they could through the snow and to the group of kids.

Zach felt a rush of relief fill his body at seeing adults again. But he'd never admit that.

The tall man came over to them the quickest and asked, "What are you kids doing out here all by yourselves?"

Zach coughed against the cold air and answered, "We got separated from our parents yesterday and they've been missing ever since."

"Since then we have been on our own." Carlos spoke up, putting an arm around his younger brother's shoulders for warmth.

If at all possible, the weather seemed to be dropping even more.

And like Carlos had with James, Zach felt himself holding Gray even tighter in his arms. The small boy still resting his head on Zach's chest.

"Well it's good you found us then." Said a nice looking woman around the age of thirty, with a thick winter coat on. "I'm Sarah and this is Tom, we started up this survivor's camp as soon as this all started."

The tall man, Tom, as Sarah had said nodded. And he pointed to the rows upon rows of tents and the big bonfire they had in a premade fire pit.

"Come on over and warm yourselves up by the fire. And you can tell us everything after you've gotten a bit of rest." He said sweetly, with obvious pity for the kids left on their own.

"Thank you sir we appreciate it." Carlos said, starting to step forward.

Zach was about to follow when Tom reached out as if to take Gray from his arms, "Here I will take him for you so you can walk easier." He said.

Zach instinctively stepped backwards, holding the almost fully asleep 11-year-old even tighter.

"No." he said defensively, but softened in seeing that Tom was only trying to help he said, "No, it's ok. I've got him. He isn't heavy."

Tom smiled fondly and stepped back. "Alright then."

Soon the kids were sitting around the large fire with dozens of onlookers. Some were adults, and others were kids like them. But what scared Zach the most is there were even some mothers with little babies. Some couldn't be more than a few months old.

"And so we set up this camp, bringing supplies from our sports and outdoor adventures store, set up out here in the middle of the forest and everyday went out to the ruined houses around this area to find survivors." Tom said.

He had explained how he and his wife Sarah who owned a big sporting goods store in the area had devoted themselves to help give shelter to people whose houses were ruined by dinosaurs in the area.

He told them about the fence they were starting to build to keep there are safer from the outside forces. To make some sort of sanctuary.

They were all wrapped in large warm blankets and given some rice that was made over the fire, and some ice melted for drinking water. Gray had woken up not soon after they arrived near the warmth of the fire, and proceeded to cuddle close to his older brother and eat the rice as if it were the first thing he'd eaten in years.

As the night grew darker the kids finally felt a sort of secure feeling they hadn't felt in quite a long time.

"It's getting late, you kids should get some rest and we'll tell you all about how it works around here tomorrow. We've had some people set you up two tents to sleep in."

Gray looked up, "Not trying to be rude… but we won't be sticking around. We need to go find our parents."

He looked up to his brother for assurance, looking a little guilty.

 _When did Gray start to feel so guilty about just being him?_ Zach frowned, but nodded down at his brother before adding, "He's right Tom. It's really amazing what you're doing here, but we need to find the adults."

Tom sighed, "Let's just talk in the morning. It's very dangerous out there for kids. Especially when you're unarmed."

Zach was about to relent but stopped when he heard his girlfriend yawning tiredly besides him. He may not be too happy with her and how she's treating his brother at the moment, but he still hated to see her so vulnerable. And the others were looking just as exhausted as well.

So he sighed and said, "Alright. We'll talk in the morning."

And he let the adults lead them over to two tents on the far end of the makeshift camp. They agreed that Carlos and James would have one tent, and Gray, Zach, and Ashley would share the other.

As they settled into sleeping bags, Gray pushed his closer to Zach's to the point where they were touching. Something that seemed to be a habit by then.

And Ashley did the same on his other side.

From there the kids closed their eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Comforted by each other's presence.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

"How far have the dinosaurs spread so far?" A deep voice asked Hank over walkie talkie.

"They've reached all parts of North America, and we're working on getting them into South America as we speak sir." Hank replied.

"Good. And the kids?"

"Working on that sir." Hank said nervously.

"Well work quicker. We need them Hank. They're the links to us actually being successful. Ever since the idiot Hoskins ruined phase 1 of our plan by Owen, Claire, and those two stupid kids… we've been behind. We've got to pick this up. Immediately."

"I know sir and as second in command to Hoskins, and now the head of planning, I won't fail you."

"You'd better not. You know what's at stake if you do."

Hank gulped.

"Yes sir… you'll go after my family personally. I know."

"Good. Then you know you've got to get this done. I'll give you one month. _One month_ Stevens. That's it."

One month to bring upon the end of the world.

TBC…..

Ok, so I know this chapter was a long time coming, but I really hope you enjoyed it. And I will try my hardest to get another chapter up within the next few weeks. Until then please _**review**_ to let me know you're still reading this and I'll give you a shout out! Until next time,

Supermikeyninjalady


	11. Chapter 11

_I am not even going to try to come up with an excuse for my elongated absence, here is chapter 11! I promised y'all I would continue this and I will. I want it to be a really long series that has the same apocalypse feel to it as the walking dead. I'm not going to do shoutouts anymore sorry but I am going to make long chapters and hope to still hear your lovely thoughts and comments and reviews. Thanks guys and enjoy chappy 11_

Chapter 11, We Gotta Get Out Of Here

The day was slightly warmer as Gray woke up to the sounds of birds chirping around the wooded area. He yawned and slipped out of his sleeping bag, looking around to see that Witchley and Zach were both absent, and he would've freaked out if not for the small note Zach left him on his sleeping bag.

 _Wanted to let you sleep in, we're out in the camp. Don't freak out._

Once again it was like Zach could read his mind and Gray couldn't help but chuckle. The air was warm against his cold cheeks and as he sat up to leave he felt something in the back pocket of his pants, pulling it out to see the makeshift ruler and plate wand. The ruler was slightly cracked and the plate was dried weird after being waterlogged but miraculously- it was still holding together. Gray thanked his luck for a minute then, happy he'd changed back into his dried pants right before they left the cabin what felt like years ago now. With everything that had happened to them in the past couple of days- it was a miracle really that the old tangible piece of a fond memory held up so well.

Slipping it back into his pocket for the time being, Gray exited the tent to a blinding sun, when his eyes adjusted he saw that the snow was slowly starting to melt under the heat of the sun. Once again people were moving around, making food, washing laundry, and some kids around his age and even younger were playing tag.

 _Just how long was I sleeping?_

He searched around until his gray eyes spotted the other kids in his group, Zach's face lighting up when they made eye contact.

"I thought you were going to sleep forever." He chuckled, throwing an arm around Gray's shoulders once again.

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah sorry… guess I was really exhausted."

"Gray you really need to stop apologizing for everything. Some extra sleep is exactly what you needed."

Gray nodded shyly but still felt embarrassed to have been the last one up, when it seemed the others were being pretty productive helping make pancakes on a few different pans over some small fires.

"You didn't miss much" James said to him, smiling.

 _It's cool to see that James isn't acting cold to me anymore, maybe we can even be friends._

"Yeah Tom just has us helping out with the breakfast, he says he is going to show us around afterwards" Carlos said, and then added in a hushed whisper, "But we should really be going by then. We can't have them thinking we're staying here."

"Why not?! It's safe and warm and there is shelter and food here." Ashley rebutted, her normal scowl etched onto her face.

"You can't seriously mean that Ashley!" Zach careened, "Our parents are out there who knows where, doesn't that matter to you?"

Ashley glared at Zach with cold anger and hurt in her eyes, all they'd been doing as of lately is arguing with one another. " _Obviously_ I care about the adults Zach! I miss my parents and I am worried about them too! But I know they can take care of themselves. Especially with Owen being there. And I know they'd want us to be safe. I'm not saying we should stay here forever but staying until the snow is melted sounds like a much better idea than what we've been doing, trekking out in the snow with barely enough supplies and no clue as to where we're going!"

The two of them glared at one another, of course Ashley managing to slip a few glares over at Gray because as usual according to her he was the real enemy here.

"Cool it you guys." Carlos hushed, "You're being really loud and the last thing we need is one of the adults knowing we want to leave. I have a pretty good feeling they won't be too happy about it. They certainly weren't excited when you shared the idea of leaving last night Zach."

And as if on cue, Sarah and Tom walked over to the kids and sat next to them near the fire.

"Pancakes are smelling great! They'll make for a nice pre- tour breakfast." Tom said in a cheery voice.

How anyone managed to stay this peppy during an apocalypse, Zach just couldn't understand, and barely noticed as Gray leant slightly into his side, yet another thing that seemed so normal for them lately.

"We appreciate the hospitality." Carlos said genuinely, smiling as Ashley started passing out the pancakes to the big group of survivors.

"It's no problem. Soon all the snow will be gone though and dinos will be back on the prowl."

Sarah gave Tom a pointed look saying 'trying not to scare the kids' and added. "But the fence should be up by the end of the day. And by that time nothing will be coming in."

 _Or out._ Gray shivered, grabbing onto Zach's sweater sleeve. He glanced down at Gray in concern, seems he was having the same worries.

"My goodness… what happened to your arms?" Sarah asked suddenly- reaching out as if to touch Gray's bandages. He instinctively curled into Zach a bit more, who glanced warningly at the woman.

She seemed to get the picture and backed off a bit, "I didn't notice those last night with the dark and all that snow."

Gray glanced down at his bandages and saw that they were really dirty with mud and dried blood visible on the once clean bandages.

"He got some glass from a car's window embedded in his arms. We removed it but haven't been able to change the bandages in a few days." Zach explained, one of his big hands lightly touching at the bandages.

"Well that can be easily fixed, we have some first aid supplies in our makeshift medical tent. Sarah can give the rest of you a tour while I change the gauze on your arms." Tom started, but with seeing the protest in Zach's eyes he added, "Or your brother can come too instead."

It was clear to both adults leading the camp that the older brother was fiercely protective of the younger, so they wouldn't even try to separate the two of them, not like that is what they wanted to do anyways.

The small group of kids looked tentatively at one another before nodding, Carlos, James and a very annoyed Witchley who wouldn't even look Zach in the eyes went with Sarah to look at the camp, as Tom lead the two brothers to the small tent holding the medical supplies.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Claire awoke with a gasp, looking around to see she was in a dark room- and the others were there as well, the Thompson's, the Maculane's and Karen and Scott. But Owen was nowhere to be found.

She shivered with the sudden spiking fear of not seeing her boyfriend safe or anywhere to be seen.

"Karen… Karen!" She cried, shaking her older sister slightly. Karen startled awake, jumping out of the protective hold Scott had around her instinctively when they were passed out.

"Wha…? Huh?" Karen mumbled incoherently, looking from Claire to the others and then down at Scott in shock that he'd been holding her in his unconscious state.

"Snap out of it Karen, I need you to help me find Owen."

Karen looked to Claire, the reality of their situation finally sinking in.

"He's not here?"

"No. And I am really worried."

At this point the others were starting to wake as well, including an annoyed looking Scott who obviously didn't realize he'd been cuddling with his almost ex-wife in his sleep.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Thompson cried, "That man… Hank. He's kidnapped us."

The dark metal door swung open then, and a blinding light blazed against the group's unexpecting eyes.

"Yeah. No shit. He's definitely kidnapped us." Said Owen, standing in the light of the doorway with his arms held behind him by no other than Hank himself.

Before the others could react though, he was shoved not at all gently into the cell and the door was slammed shut and locked behind him. Claire hadn't even had the chance to see the expression on Hank's face as he was silhouetted behind Owen's shadow.

"Owen!" She cried, reaching out and pulling the man into an embrace as he put his strong arms around her in return.

"I'm ok. I'm fine. They haven't done anything to me…" He started, and then sat up to look in Claire's eyes. His expression gave Claire more chills of fear wracking down her spine. He looked so damn scared.

"He want the kids."

There was a collective gasp out of all the adult's mouths that would've been comical in a different situation but brought a blanket of icy fear over the group.

"What…?" Claire asked, trying to soak in what she'd just been told.

"You heard me right, only he doesn't want all of them. Just Zach and Gray."

This time Karen gasped, falling in shock into Scott's outheld arms.

"You… you're kidding right?" Scott asked, his face as pale as a ghost.

"Why would I joke about something like that?" He glared back defensively, Claire put a calming hand on his shoulder, "He says that those two are the key to everything that's happening. And that he's going to do whatever it takes to find them."

"Sounds like a mad man to me." Mrs. Maculane tutted, crossing her arms in worry and anger.

"There's more. He said the gunshot was an excuse to get us away from the kids and when he went back to find them the cabin was in shambles and the kids were gone."

If it were at all possible to get even more terrified, the words Owen just said made the real terror come out in all of the adults, and for a moment no one knew what to say.

"Oh my god…" Mr. Thompson muttered, clutching his now sobbing wife to his chest.

"I… I'm sure they're ok." Claire started, voice shaking, "They are smart kids. Besides they have Carlos who is almost 18 and Zach, even though he's only 16 he's a really good leader. And Gray is really smart."

Mrs. Maculane sniffled and added, "James is pretty good at thinking quickly on his feet."

"A-and our darling Ashley is brave and strong." Mrs. Thompson sniffled.

"Exactly." Claire said, trying to find comfort in her own words. "I'm sure right now they are fine, and are watching each other's backs."

They all nodded quietly.

"Still, we have to get out of here. Especially if there is this weird target on Gray and Zach's back. I have a weird feeling that Hank isn't alone in wanting to find them. It makes absolutely no sense… but to be honest. Nothing does anymore."

The same light from the door interrupted them once more, and this time a badass looking woman stood in the light. She had an old scar running over half of her face, and she was missing her right eye. Deep red hair tangled down her shoulders and she was wearing black laced up tights and a black tank top.

"Karen. Come with me." she said, voice deep and scratchy.

"What?! No!" Claire yelled, jumping in front of her still freaked sister with Scott, both of them protectively trying to keep her safe.

The woman didn't seem fazed at all, and simply pulled out a taser gun, tasing both Claire and Scott in one shot, causing them both to spasm and fall to the ground.

"Claire!" Owen yelled, growling at the woman like an angry animal, and then going to attack her.

Without blinking she used the taser on him too.

"Anyone else?" She asked, circling the room with her eyes.

"No. Don't hurt anyone else, I'll come with you." Karen said, in what Claire was scared that sounded like defeat.

"K… no." Claire wheezed quietly, trying to find her strength once again in her numb arms and legs.

"I'll be fine Claire. Don't worry about me." She smiled sadly, and then leaning in close for a second said-

"And focus on finding us a way out of here. And to the kids."

And then the woman lead her out of the room and they were plummeted into darkness once more.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Zach was surprised to see all the medical equipment they had in the small tent, there was a small cot, some sterilized needles, an IV drip, stethoscope, multiple medicines, bandages and even a pair of crutches!

He sat down on the cot next to Gray who'd been unusually quiet all morning long, and now rested his head wearily on Zach's shoulder as if he hadn't slept until almost 11 that morning.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Zach asked a bit suspicious about the abundance of medical supplies.

"Yesterday we did a run to the local doctor's office in town. The whole world is quickly getting rampaged by dinosaurs, the whole town was empty." Tom answered honestly, a saddened look to his face.

Zach grimaced and nodded. He was pretty good at telling when people were lying, a skill he'd picked up over the years of being lied to by his parents. And he could tell Tom wasn't lying.

"Anyways, you kids shouldn't worry too much about this. When the army and the navy take care of this, it'll be back to normal life again."

Gray looked up to meet Zach's gaze and they shared a look.

 _This isn't going to be over anytime soon._

Tom pulled out some new gauze and anti-infection cream and approached Gray at the cot.

"Ok let's get a look at the wounds."

Gray glanced up at his brother once more before nodding and beginning to unwrap his bandages. Despite wincing in pain it was clear to Zach that Gray was trying overly hard to conceal his pain and appear strong.

Once unwrapped the two brothers got a clear look of Gray's wounds that they hadn't been able to see in a few days. The cuts were slightly dirty and still red and puffy, but they looked ten times better than they did the first night, and were starting to close up and heal.

"Well I'd say given the circumstances, this looks pretty good." Tom said.

For a second Zach saw a ghost of a smile on Gray's mouth before it dissapeared.

"I'm going to put on the medication then I'll leave Zach to help you with the bandages, since I've got more duties I need to complete around camp." Tom continued, rubbing some cream gently into Gray's skin before heading out.

Gray went to grab the gauze but was stopped when his older brother grabbed his wrist lightly.

"Ok, what's wrong?" He asked in a no nonsense voice.

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Gray I'm not an idiot. I can tell something is wrong. You're being really quiet and you look exhausted even though you slept so much last night."

Gray sighed, his head falling down until his mop of ever growing long hair flopped over the front of his face, "Ugh Zach why do you have to know me so well?" he asked.

"Because I'm your big brother dork." Zach replied, ruffling Gray's hair slightly.

He looked up at him with a slight chuckle, but obvious worry in his eyes. He really looked his age of only 11 years at that moment. Like a lost and scared little kid. And Zach figured, that really is what he was.

"It's just… well it's everything. So much has happened lately and now I have a really bad feeling about this place. Not the people, they seem nice. But I just have this feeling that we're not as safe here as everyone likes to believe. And I'm thinking about everything we've seen in this week. I thought Jurassic World was the worst thing ever but I don't really think it is anymore. I mean I saw a boy get crushed under a car, we lost the adults, the cabin got crushed and I almost lost you! I just have this really bad feeling that this is only the beginning and it's really scaring me Zach…" he whispered, looking down at his hands holding the gauze, and slowly moving it around in his hands. But he didn't cry. Probably because he'd been crying so much lately and he'd simply run out of tears.

"I'm scared too Gray…" Zach admitted, pulling his little brother's face up to look at him, "no actually I'm terrified. I feel the exact same way you do. Everything now is just so crazy. But I'm not going anywhere. Ok? I promise."

"But you can't really promise that Zach, not really. We're not in control here on whether we live or die… we… we may even be dead tomorrow for all I know."

"NO! Don't say that!" Zach said harshly, and Gray's eyes that had lingered once again to the floor snapped back when Zach yelled.

"I… I'm sorry.. Just don't say that… ok?" Zach continued at the look of guilt in Gray's eyes. A few tears sprung to his eyes and unfortunately he didn't wipe them away in time for Gray not to see them.

"Now there's something you're not telling me." Gray said, putting his little hand on Zach's shoulder. He almost started crying right there at the pure innocence and love yet understanding his little brother had for his emotions.

"Ok you got me. I've been having nightmares, not like the ones we had when we were at home after Jurassic World, more like… well you die every night in my dreams Gray. In some horrific way. One after another."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well why didn't you tell me you were having bad feelings for the future?"

"Ok. I guess that's fair enough. We've both really got to start talking to each other more." Gray said, a silly little smile on his face.

"Yeah… I guess so."

"And Zach, I'm not going anywhere either." He added sweetly, and once again Zach chuckled. Happy to see that despite all the crazy they'd been through so far, Gray was still Gray. His overly sweet and selfless dorky little brother.

He pulled him into his arms for a minute, happy to hear his brother sigh with the comfort Zach's arms brought. And he felt a lot better than he had in weeks, having talked to his little brother about his feelings. He laughed, knowing a month ago he would've gagged at the thought of a heart to heart with a certain little 11 year old brother.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Okkkkkkkk." Gray stretched out, his voice going up in a high pitched silly way.

"Come on, let's get your arms re-bandaged."

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Carlos, Ashley and James walked behind Sarah as she droned on and on about the different jobs people had around camp. They'd finished the tour and were heading back to meet up with Zach and Gray once again.

Ashley was rolling her eyes and James looked bored out of his mind, but Carlos was busy trying to find a way for them to get out of there.

On the tour they'd been shown that at every single entrance or gap in the woods to the camp, there were adults stationed with weapons keeping guard. The fence was being built out of hacked over trees and abandoned cars and furniture, and they were building it up as high as they could, so Carlos realized they'd need to slip out that night before the fence was completely built.

He figured by the evening when people were eating dinner there would be less guards standing around the exit points. They'd use those times to escape and head on their way.

"Cool man, your arms aren't bloody anymore." James said out of nowhere, and Carlos was snapped out of his thoughts to see they were outside of the medical tent with Zach and Gray once again.

"Thanks. I like not having gross gauze and bleeding arms too." Gray laughed, and Carlos and Zach exchanged a happy smile to see their two little bros getting along finally. Everyone had noticed the tension between the two of them.

"Zach." Ashley said seriously.

"What is it now Ashley?" Zach asked, sounding exaggerated as usual.

"No need to be rude. Jeez. I guess you don't want to know what I found when we were on that stupid tour."

Carlos was about to shush her for being rude when he realized that Sarah had walked off.

"You found something?" He asked instead.

"Yes Carlos, I did. Thanks for _actually caring_. Look." She pulled a black police walkie talkie out of her pockets.

"No way… where did you find that?"

"It was next to someone's bag of stuff, their luggage said Skilift County Utah, there's someone else here from home. Weird huh?"

Zach groaned and slapped his hand to his head, "So you basically just stole someone's walkie talkie?"

"Well sorry for thinking this might be the exact thing we need to contact the adults! I'll just go return it now and let us remain separated from them forever…"

"Ugh guys, seriously just stop arguing for two seconds you're giving me a headache!" Carlos interjected.

"Witchley's giving me a headache too…" Gray mumbled, earning him a pointed growl from Ashley.

"Look, how about this. We borrow it for now and then after we reach the adults we give it back to…"

Carlos was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious screech.

The kids gasped and huddled together as a swarm of pterodactyls started making their descent towards the camp.

And just like that the camp erupted into chaos, people started screaming and running in all different directions, dropping whatever they were previously holding.

"Shit, we have to get out of here. Now!" Carlos yelled, gripping tightly onto James' and Zach's shoulders.

Zach nodded, and grasping Gray's hand in his right and Ashley's in his left, the group started to sprint out of the camp and back into the cover of the woods.

"Oh… oh GOD!" Ashley yelled, stopping in her tracks as a woman was swept up yelling and shrieking by a pterodactyl, and thrown to her death into a tree.

"Ashley, come on! There's nothing we can do. Come on!" She heard someone yell, and then she was yanked forward and tripped slightly before turning her head away from the horror seen behind her and running.

And once again they kept running, until they couldn't hear the screams anymore, until they knew for sure they'd outrun the flying dinos. And they were alone once again.

And finally collapsing behind a big tree, all huddled together and somehow still alive, grasping onto one another, desperate for comfort, the kids cried. Each trying to forget what they just saw and each wondering how many people had survived.

Zach grasped onto a sobbing Ashley, felt Gray huddled into his right side. And heard his brother whisper over and over about how 'he knew it, he just knew it'.

Finally after what seemed like hours they separated, all looking at one another wearily.

"It's ok guys. We're still here. We're still alive. We need to keep moving." Carlos said, his voice shaky.

"And I know just where to start."

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Claire and Scott tried desperately to open the metal door in front of them as cries of pain echoed throughout the hallways. But it wouldn't budge.

Karen. It was Karen crying, and no matter how much they yelled, how much they fought, or how much they thought they hated each other, Scott couldn't stand to hear Karen in pain.

She was being tortured.

"Guys…" Someone said in the background, but Claire and Scott barely heard it.

"Guys."

Another scream of agony.

"GUYS!"

They turned around sharply, finally hearing his voice. Owen was holding up a little black thing they could barely make out in the dark.

"It's the kids. I have no idea how they did it. But they managed to call us on the walkie talkie…"

"They were just attacked by pterodactyls."

TO BE CONTINUED….

Wow, ok so I had so much fun finally writing again. I really hope to update this soon because I am getting back into it and I hope you guys can get back into it too. Please review if you are not too mad at me for the long wait. Ok until next time and hopefully soon- Supermikeyninjalady


	12. Chapter 12

_Heya guys, I'm siked to see all the people who are still into this fanfiction. Well I am also getting back into it full force, so here 4 days later is update number 12. Enjoy! And please review!_

 _NOTE- I realized Zach is 5 years older than Gray and not 15 but 16 because I remember in the movie he mentioned failing a driver's test and you can't take that test until you're 16. Plus he is a sophomore in high school so being 16 makes sense as well,so I went back to the last chapter where I said he was 15 and changed it to 16. ALSO someone asked if I could add Barry to this fanfiction and I think that's a great idea for future chapters so keep an eye out for him! :D THIS CHAPTER GETS A LITTLE BIT DARK AND GRUESOME AT POINTS_

Chapter 12, The old man and the prison convict

Owen was watching as Claire pounded on the heavy metal door desperately, trying to figure out what he could do to help, but feeling really useless. The room was loud with bangs of hands against metal and shaky sobs and tears falling onto the cold basement ground.

So when he heard the first crackle coming from the walkie talkie, he really thought he was hearing things.

"Bsschh.. Treeyyy...caann"

 _No way._

He scrambled to pull the little radio out of his jean pockets, having completely forgot about the little thing with everything they've gone through. When it went silent for a few more second he just shook his head, sighing. He went to put it back when it crackled to life once more.

"This is…. Can you…. Hear?"

Owen instantly recognized the voice as belonging to Carlos, and he felt his heart leap in unrealistic hope.

"Carlos! Carlos this is Owen! Can you hear me?" He cried into the walkie, not surprised when no one else noticed in the commotion.

"Owe… is… you?!" Came a frantic voice from the other side of the talkie.

"Yes! Yes it's me, Carlos I can barely hear you. Must be bad reception depending on how far away we are from each other. Where are you? Are you safe? Is anyone hurt? How'd you reach me?"

"Slow… down… can't make out…"

The line went dead for a second, Owen could feel panic starting to spread through him but choked it down.

"Is everyone ok?" He decided to ask, slowing down his voice and trying to speak clearer.

"Yes… all ok. How.. you?"

"We're ok." He lied, "Do you know where you are?"

"Found camp… and shelter… but… attacked.. Pterodactyls."

Owen's heart skipped a beat, and he took a deep breath. _Carlos said they were all ok. That's all that matters._

"Owen…?"

"Still here, sorry. I need to know where you are. What general direction did you take from the cabin?"

"Went… north… made it to a camp… near small town…"

"Good. Ok I think I know where you guys are. There's only one town close to the cabin and that's Casbury. Get to the town and call me when you get there. Keep heading North."

"Ok...and Owen… where are…"

The line went dead. This time no matter what he did or said, the connection was lost.

Despite his growing fear for the safety of the other adults, and the uneasiness of hearing the kids were attacked by pterodactyls,Owen felt that he could breathe a little easier, knowing the kids were alive, and that they had at least a small sort of communication. Now he just had to tell the other adults, and find a way out of here.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

The kids all huddled around the walkie talkie as the connection finally gave out. They'd spent almost an hour trying to tune into the right channel on the radio, having ended up reaching a few random groups, some static no answers, and then finally the chief who was overly excited to hear from them, saying they were the first group to actually attempt to reach them. From there he directed them to the channel group 15 was on, which he learned was the name their group had originally been given. They were using Group 3's walkie talkie. According to Chief Ezra Mendon, this walkie belonged to a group of older middle aged men and women who were previously neighbors with one another.

Zach tried not to think about what had happened to their group. Ashley said the walkie was found in a small tent with someone's stuff that looked like no more than 2 people. Whoever they managed to steal the talkie from, weren't it's original owners.

"The line's dead." Carlos said, pocketing the radio and looking to the others.

It was getting dark out and although the snow was beginning to melt, it was still cold out and once again the kids were feeling the effects of no shelter and low warmth.

"At least we know they're safe. And we have a plan as to what we need to do next." Zach replied, and although he would never admit it to anyone, he was extremely grateful for the plan Owen had come up with. He was beginning to feel worn down leading everyone without knowing where they were going. For some reason, they looked to him as the leader of the group. Even with Carlos being almost 2 years older than him.

"Tomorrow we'll head to Casbury, tonight…"

"We need to go back to the camp." Gray interrupted, "We need to see if anyone survived."

They turned to look at the small boy, his eyes pleading.

"If there's anyone still alive there, we can't just leave them behind."

"I agree with Gray, plus there's probably stuff we can scavenge from the camp's supplies. Sarah said they'd basically cleared out the town we're going to, so we won't find much there." James added, getting an appreciative smile from Gray in return.

"Zach please." Gray said, putting his hand on Zach's wrist.

 _And here I thought it wasn't possible for Gray to be any more selfless. I am so damn proud that he's my brother._

"Yeah. I think that's a great idea." He responded, squeezing the little hand on his wrist. Gray's smile lit up then.

Surprisingly, Ashley didn't argue and instead simply nodded her agreement.

"Ok that sounds like a good plan, good thinking Gray and James." Carlos said, also pretty proud of his brother for thinking about the supplies. "But guys… if we're going back there… you need to be prepared for what we might see. Last time when I went along with the adults to the place where the dinosaurs attacked the cars on the highway… well I saw some pretty awful things. You need to be prepared for that."

"We have to go back." Was Gray's reply. A look of determination and bravery masking over those of fear and wariness. There was no way he was leaving anyone behind.

So the kids gathered what little they had, and started the trek back through the woods to the camp. Carlos left the walkie talkie gripped to the loop in his jeans, in case they'd hear from the adults again. As they walked he wondered to himself where the adults might be. They said they were safe, but he just couldn't shake the worry eating at his mind that maybe they weren't. He'd been about to ask them their location when the connection went dead. Next to him, walking side by side with Zach, Gray was thinking about what they would see at the camp, and trying to prepare himself yet still keeping the optimism that there were going to be some survivors, just waiting for someone to come help them. He kept his eyes trailed on the forest floor. James was talking animatedly to him but he just couldn't get himself to listen. So he tuned it out and nodded every once in awhile. It seemed to work well enough.

"Holy shit." Ashley whispered, and Gray looked up.

They were here. And in front of them looked like a war's battle field. The wall was pretty much still intact, except for some areas where Pterodactyls had flown into. But it was the inside that was so horrible. The tents were toppled over, crushed. Food and supplies littered the grounds and fire's were burned out but smoking, sending sheets of smoke into the air. And then there were the bodies. Men and women, and even a few kids lay dead on the ground, hanging from trees, and flopped against the fence. Some of them had injuries so extensive their once normal features couldn't be made out.

Gray felt bile rise into his throat and desperately tried to choke it down. Even trying to prepare himself, he wasn't ready to see this. His hand found his older brother's in a matter of seconds, squeezing it as he tried to remain steady on his feet.

"W-we have to search for survivors." He rasped, feeling as James grabbed onto him from his other side.

"Are you sure you can do this Gray? James? You guys could just wait for us outside the fence if you want." Zach said seriously, no judgement in his words and a terrified look in his eyes.

"No. I'm not going to leave you." Gray whispered back, his voice seeming to lose even more of it's volume.

He felt James nod next to him.

So they split off into 2 groups once more. This time Ashley went with James and Carlos to gather supplies, and the brothers found themselves alone to look for survivors.

They started to step over bodies, scanning the ruins of the tents for anyone alive, and calling out silently to see if anyone would respond. As they ventured farther into the camp they sidled closer to one another, continuing on the knowledge that they weren't alone, and that they were there for each other. Alive, breathing, moving.

"I don't… I don't think there's anyone here Gray." Zach said, looking down into his brother's pale face.

"You think... some people escaped Z? Like we did?" He asked, and Zach was really surprised to hear his old nickname Gray hadn't called him since they were much younger. Gray must really be feeling vulnerable right now.

"Yes. I really do." And he wasn't lying, "There are a lot of bodies here, but it looks like at least 20 people escaped. There were 50 people here. Yes. Some people made it out."

He felt Gray shiver into his side, and take a shaky gulp. "Ok. Good."

Pulling onto Gray's hand, Zach started to lead them back to the entrance of the camp when they heard a choked cough coming from nearby.

"Zach, did you hear that?" Gray asked, hoping booming in his voice

"Yeah I did. It was coming from over there!" He pointed to a small corner tent, half way toppled over but it looked like there was someone in there still!

The brothers rushed over to the source of the sound, and saw someone struggling under the tent's covers.

"Hey, hey relax. We'll get you out of here." Zach said, watching as the silhouette started squirming and breathing heavily at the sound of something approaching.

"We're here to help." Gray said, starting to look for a way to open the tent and get the person out.

It was a bigger silhouette, obviously belonging to an adult, and once the person heard the voices of the two kids they stopped struggling and only heavy breathing could be heard, hard and thick breathing.

Fingers fumbled around until finally finding the zipper which was the entrance to the tent, the brothers were quick to start unzipping it. It was halfway open when he said something.

"Stop… huff… just leave me kids."

It was an old man, the two of them could make that out from being able to see his head through the flap. He looked to be around 70 years old. His hair was light gray and his brows were scrunched up in what looked to be pain. He was gritting his teeth and staring into their eyes with such deep sadness, it looked like he'd already given up on himself.

"No, we can't just leave you he…" Gray stopped, his mouth falling open and his hands flying to cover it. The deepest sense of dread and fear pulsated through his bones at the sight in front of him, to his left Zach was having the same reaction.

Going right through the old man's stomach and into the ground, was one of the tent's poles. It was lodged deep into him, pinning him to the ground and flowing blood out of the wound like a rapid river. His hands clutched at the pole, red with blood. And it was then that they realized why he wanted them to just leave.

There was _nothing_ they could do.

"Oh... god." Gray whispered, his heart in his throat and his head feeling heavy. He felt his brother grasp onto him tightly, trying to keep the both of them steady.

"Go… kids…" The old man said, blood starting to trickle out from his mouth.

"No." Gray said. "No."

He put his hand onto the old man's shoulder, as lightly as if the man was made of glass.

"No… there has to be something we can do to help.. Please. Zach tell me what to do! Zach please!" Gray cried desperately.

Zach choked on his own voice.

"Gray I…"

"No no no no, don't close your eyes. Open them. Please!" Gray cried, watching as the man went limp.

"Gray…"

"His pulse, I can't feel his pulse!"

"Gray please…"

"No! Oh god no!"

"Gray!" Zach gently but forcefully brought Gray's eyes to look at his.

"Gray… he's dead."

Gray scrunched his face up, heavy hot tears flooding out of his eyes. And grasping onto his stomach, he started to heave into the dirt beside him, sobs bubbling out of his throat with throw up, staring into the dirt with such deep sadness and uselessness.

"Oh Gray…" He heard Zach say behind him, and then a hand was around his waist, holding him up and keeping him from falling into his puke. He heard Zach crying as he heaved, doing this for what seemed like ages before collapsing into his brother's chest.

He closed his eyes and sobbed. Feeling his brother's head rest upon his own. Him sobbing too.

And they cried, for an old man they didn't even know.

For the old man they couldn't save.

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

They brought Karen back after what seemed like hours to the adults locked in the small basement. Owen had filled them all in on his short conversation with the kids and even though it brought them some comfort, knowing the kids were alive and were heading for a town, it didn't take away from the gut wrenching screams coming from past the door.

When they brought her back the door was opened and she was thrown in like a rag doll, limp and panting on the floor, unable to lift herself.

Claire and Scott were quick to run over to her and they lifted her up slowly until she was leaning heavily into Scott's chest.

There were no visible signs of cuts but she had bruises littering her entire face, so much that it was swelling up, along with bruises on her arms and stomach, where her shirt had been ripped in the middle.

They all crowded around her, Claire gently stroking her hair and Scott holding her lightly around her waist.

"Karen… what did they do to you?" Claire asked. Owen was on her right, keeping his hand on her shoulder to try and keep her grounded.

"I'm ok." Karen replied in a hoarse whisper, "They were trying to get me to tell them where my boys are… through torture."

Scott choked on his breath, holding Karen just a little bit tighter.

"Karen…" He started, not really knowing quite what to say. He'd never seen Karen this hurt. Not in all the years he had been married to her. And it made his blood run cold in his veins.

"It's ok Scott." Karen said, and in a rare form of affection she lifted her shaky hands to grasp his. He didn't hesitate to grab onto them softly.

"It could have been much worse. They just beat me around a bit. I saw a bunch of knives and things they had on tables around the room, but they didn't use them on me. I'll be ok."

This seemed to convince the others well enough, except for Owen, who as usual had a fishy feeling about everything that was happening. He believed they had the knives out to show Karen and the others how much worse it could be, warning them to speak up or else. Of course there was no way he was going to tell anyone that. Not even Claire, he didn't need her worrying more than she already was.

 _God I miss the sassy and self confident Claire who didn't have to worry or be scared all the time. I even miss her being sarcastic with me. I just hate to see the woman I love so scared._

Love. He really loved Claire, right then it just hit him. Sitting there, enduring something awful and watching his girlfriend suffer is when he realized. God. I love her.

"Owen?" Claire asked, looking up at him with concern. The others were staring at him too making him wonder just how long he'd been lost in his own thoughts.

"Sorry, just thinking about how we need to find a way out of here. Meet up with the kids and then find a place that Karen can heal away from a musty basement room.

The sound of the metal door being pushed open interrupted them for what seemed like the millionth time in such a short time span. This time yet another person was standing in the blinding light. But the difference was, this time the person was carrying a tray of bread and water.

As he stepped into the light a bit more they could make him out a little easier. He was a rough looking man with a bald head and muscular arms. He looked pretty damn mad too, a natural scowl etched onto his face.

Owen had to try really hard to keep himself from audibly gasping at that moment. He knew who this man was. He'd seen him on the news months before all of this shit had started. His name was Randall Jackson. He was a convicted murderer sentenced to life in prison near Owen's home of Wisconsin.

As he entered the room Owen took a more protective stance in front of the others, who didn't seem to recognize the man. Either because they'd never heard of him or maybe because they were starving and he was holding food and water, but either way just like moments earlier, he decided to keep his knowledge to himself but remain guarded for the safety of the others. He didn't want to see a panicking Maculane couple running around the room like madmen.

"What do you want?" He asked, holding himself in front of Claire protectively, so close he could feel her hot breath on the back of his neck.

"I brought food and water. Unless you fucktards don't want it, cause I could jus' turn around and eat it meself." Randall spoke in a deep voice, frustration and arrogance lacing his words.

"We really need the food Owen, and Karen could really use some water after being beat up like she was. She's probably dehydrated." Claire whispered into his ears from behind him.

"No! Umm no need for that, we'll take the food." Mr. Thompson said before Owen could make a real move at all.

"That's what I thought." The man said, putting the tray of food on the ground, but not moving an inch from his spot.

They all just sat there for a minute, exchanging glances and wondering if the man was ever going to leave.

Finally Mrs. Maculane stood up and made her way over to the meager food. She was about to grab a small slice of bread when Randall slapped her hand away, and she shrieked like she'd just seen a ghost.

"I didn't say anyone could eat this now did I?" he chuckled, licking his chapped dry lips with his tongue.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, leaning forward a bit from the position she was in next to her injured sister.

"What I _mean_ is only 2 of you get to eat tonight."

" _And you get to decide who those two people are."_

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Five kids gathered around in the middle of the wrecked camp, Carlos and the others having heard the cries of their friends and run over to see what was the matter. Only to find the two brothers leaning into one another, with so much emotion running through their faces and a dead man lying in front of them not even a yard away.

After the two had explained what happened, they all gathered in the middle of the camp, where Carlos had left all the supplies they'd snatched up. And they looked through it all with heavy lead filled hearts.

"Lots of food, some water bottles, first aid materials, backpacks, extra clothes and some pots and pans. I think that's all of it." Ashley listed off, her voice void of the usually arrogance and sarcasm it held.

"That's a lot of stuff." Zach replied, looking down at all their newfound stuff. With that they'd be ok for quite a long time, even if they had to rough it without shelter.

They started packing up the stuff into the backpacks they'd found and everyone grabbed onto a backpack and hoisted it on their backs.

Gray swayed on his feet a little, a little dehydrated and woozy from throwing up earlier. Zach pulled him into his side, grabbing the backpack from his shaky shoulders and putting it on his own.

"Zach… no." Gray started to protest.

"Yes Gray. You're in no shape to have to carry this right now little bro."

Too exhausted to argue, he simply nodded. Leaning into Zach's side even more.

 _No little kid should have to see all the shit my brother has seen lately. It's just not fair._

Zach thought, pulling out some of the granola bars they'd gathered and passing them around.

"There's no way we're getting to the town without some food for energy." He said, handing them each some granola bars and opening one for Gray.

"Eat and then we'll go." He continued.

"I need to go do something first." Gray interrupted, pulling himself off his brother with a bit of effort.

"What do you need to do? We're in a camp full of dead people you creep." Witchley snarled, the food in her stomach seeming to give her back some of her personality. Unfortunately.

"Seriously Ashley…" Zach defended.

"I need to go and say goodbye to the old man."

"But you didn't even know him!"

Zach looked to his brother, completely tuning out Ashley's whining.

"Yeah ok. Sure bro. Want me to come with you?"

"No. That's ok. I'll be fine, I promise." He answered, hugging Zach tightly before eating the last bit of his granola bar and walking off to where the old man was.

"You really think it's such a good idea letting him go by himself?" Carlos asked with concern.

"No don't worry, I am going to follow him to make sure he's ok. I just know he wants to be alone."

"Yeah well he obviously won't be alone with you there Zach…" Ashley sneered.

"I am so done with your shit lately, and how you're treating Gray. I'm breaking up with you Ashley." Was Zach's response.

And he walked away with a satisfied smirk hearing her bumble and stutter incoherently behind him about how he was making a mistake or some shit like that.

And before he turned the corner he heard Carlos say something that made him laugh:

"Talk about fucking finally."

JWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJW

Gray approached the tent where the old man lay, taking a deep breath before swallowing heavily and pushing the tent's cover back over the man's body, to cover him.

"I know this isn't much of a burial, and I'm sorry about that.." He whispered.

"If I could, I'd bury everyone here… listen… I didn't know you at all. But you're the first person I watched die like this. Sure I've seen people die. At Jurassic world, and the boy in the car next to us… but I've never been this close to anyone dying… and I couldn't save you… I'm so sorry."

He looked to the ground, and picked something from the grass now protruding from the ever melting snow.

"Wherever you are now, you don't have to deal with this anymore. I hope you rest in peace."

He slowly lifted himself up, not noticing the ruffle behind the bush near him, where his older brother knelt, watching with heartbreak as his brother talked to the man now hidden under the tent.

And he watched as Gray left, putting something down on top of the tent before trudging back to the others. And for a minute Zach just sat there, feeling the same emotions Gray did. Knowing the old man was always going to be 'the first person they couldn't save'. He shivered at the thought of him only being the first, because he knew he wouldn't be the last. FInally he got up and turned to start walking. Not before looking once more at what Gray had left on the ten's exterior.

A single four leaf clover.

TO BE CONTINUED….

 _Yikes this got dark quickly huh? Sorry about that but guys this is an apocalypse, can't expect everyone to live and for the kids not to see anything. I guess that was just a breaking point there for poor Zach and Gray. I know, I am evil. But as the days go on, the dinosaurs wreak more havoc, and the world goes even more crazy. If anyone is confused as to why this one death of someone they didn't even know hit these two so hard, just think about it for a second. This was the first up close gruesome and hopeless death they saw, and it was also heart wrenching for them to learn the lesson that you just can't save everyone. No matter how hard you try. Also is this a reconnection for Karen and Scott we see? Hmmmmm… :P_

 _Please review and I can't wait to update again soon. Until next time_

 _-Supermikeyninjalady_


End file.
